The Fairy Sniper
by tyiinva
Summary: My first fanfic and a one piece/fairy tail crossover. But what if Usopp landed on an island that isn't the island where he trained for 2 years. What if that island had a horrible storm and Usopp was carried to Fairy Tail. I'm horrible at summeries, but please give this a shot cause you never know, you might like it. (Hiatus for now). (Picture not mine, chamoi, )
1. How did I get here?

**A/N:** Hey there and welcome to "The Fairy Sniper."

Before you start reading there are some things you should know.

First of all, this is my first Fanfic and this is a Fairy Tail and One Piece crossover. This story takes place after the grand magic games and after the Saboady Ark. If you aren't up to date with that then don't read yet. I will maybe put more One Piece character in later but I'm not sure yet.

So yeah! Grab some snacks and drinks and dive in to this story that will most likely suck.

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and One Piece belongs to Hiro Mashima and Eichiro Oda not me.**

Usopp was walking along the beachside deep in thought. About 115 yards from him was what looked like a hurricane or tornado. Usopp wasn't sure but that thought left his mind quickly. He was too busy thinking then paying attention to the strong wind and rain. In his thoughts were a lot of questions like… Where am I? Or where is everybody? He kept walking as the hurricane thing came closer. He eventually called his crewmates name. "Hey Luffy I have meat!" shouted Ussop. No reply. "Hey Zoro I found a strong swordsman!" lied Ussop. No response. "Nami I have beli!" shouted Usopp again. There was no response again. At this point Ussop was starting to worry. "Sanji, I found a cute lady who's interested in cooks. No reply. "Ugh, guys this isn't funny you got me okay now come out." shouted Usopp. "Brook, Franky, Robin, chopper where are you!" shouted Usopp becoming panicked and scared thanks to the hurricane that was now 20 yards away.

"Where am I?" asked Usopp to himself. "Why is there horrible weather here?" Usopp asked himself. A lot of questions were racing in Usopp's mind. But one question kept lingering in his head. As the hurricane was now 10 yards away, sweeping Usopp. "How did I get here?" wondered Usopp as he had a frightened look plastered on his face as he try run away from the hurricane. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!"said Usopp, who looked scared running at full speed. He was taken by the hurricane. "HELP ME!" shouted Usopp as he blacked out.

Usopp awoke in a bed. "Huh, oh thank god that was a dream." Said Usopp as he took a look around the room. "It's good to be on the Sunny." Said Usopp. The door burst open only for a woman who looked to be in her late 80's or early 90's, who had lotus pink hair. She was wearing green shirt with a dress like cloth wearing a red cloak that concealed almost her whole body and blood red eyes to walk in.

"Oh you're awake." Said the elderly woman.

Usopp stared at her and said "who are you and why are you on our ship." Asked Usopp.

"Ship?" asked the elderly woman.

"Yeah isn't this the Thousand Sunny." asked Usopp.

"No we are not on this "thousand sunny" ship, now shut up." Said the elderly women.

"Huh, Why should I shut up?! yelled Usopp.

"Shut up and answer my questions." yelled the elderly woman now frustrated.

"Why should I, you should answer my questions!" yelled Usopp also frustrated.

"*sigh* This is why I hate humans." said the elderly woman to no one.

"Wait you aren't human?" asked Usopp confused.

"I am human!" shouted the elderly woman.

"Then why do you hate humans?" asked Usopp more confused.

"What, is there something wrong with a human hating humans?" asked the elderly woman glaring at Usopp.

"Well no, bu-" said Usopp before he was interrupted.

"Then stop questioning my opinions, child!" yelled the elderly woman.

"Ah, er, *sigh* You said we weren't on my ship so where am I?" said Usopp giving up arguing with the crazy old hag.

"Why should I answer that when you have been so rude?" asked the old woman with a disapproving frown.

"Sorry." said Usopp bowing his head.

"*sigh* You are in Fairy Tail." answered the elderly woman.

"Fairy Tail, where's that?" said Usopp clearly confused.

 **So that was the first chapter of "The Fairy Sniper" I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review to make this story better or if you have any ideas. Also sorry if this chapter was short, I'll try to make them longer in future chapters. And also please try give the future chapters a try.**


	2. Fairy Tail?

**A/N:** Hi there and thank you for reading chapter one of "The Fairy Sniper"

This chapter is going to be on Usopp's perspective. So enough of me talking and let's get into chapter 2 of "The Fairy Sniper."

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece, Hiro Mashima and Eichiro Oda does.**

"Fairy Tail." I said in a confused tone. I clearly had no idea where I am and this random old lady that I had a stupid argument with comes and says I'm in a fairy tale or something like that.

"Yes Fairy Tail, surely you've at least heard of this place." Said the old lady.

"Nope I have never heard of this Fairy Tail place." I replied.

"That's strange."said the old woman.

"Is this place a guild or something?" I said jokingly.

"Yes, it is." said the elderly woman bluntly.

"Wait what, I guessed it right!" I shouted out of pure shock.

"Yeah." said the elderly woman.

"Uh, of course I could guess where I am, for I am the Great Captain Usopp! Ow, ow, ow, body hurts, body hurts!" shouted Usopp falling comically on the bed.

"Pfft, listen if you can walk and talk... THEN GET THE HELL OUT!" shouted the elderly woman throwing me out into a... bar hall?

"Hey the scrawny long nose guy is awake!" shouted a male.

I look up and about 35 people look at me, then in an impossible speed a pink haired teen around my age stood in front of me.

He got really close and said "You must be pretty weak to be blacked out for 5 days."

"Wait 5 days!" I shouted.

"Yup, well my names Natsu, what's yours." Said Natsu as he put on his famous grin. This Natsu guy didn't seem that dangerous, I mean he does remind me of Luffy in fact. He was wearing a trench coat with one sleeve on his left arm. He also wore baggy white pants with sandals and was also wearing a white scaly scarf. One thing that caught my eye though was the emblem on his right shoulder. It was red and had a unique design that resembled a fairy with a tail.

"Why hello there, my name is Makarov." Said a stern but playful voice. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone near me. I looked down and saw a short, old man.

"Hi, um my name is Usopp, nice to meet you old man." I said.

"Well Usopp nice meeting you but let's introduce you to the rest of the guild shall we" Said Makarov.

"Yeah sure." I said nervously. We got on the stage after walking a few more steps.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP" shouted Makarov. Everybody turned and faced us. While Makarov was talking I was thinking about all the people around me. I saw a girl about the same age as me with blond hair and a boy also the same age as me who was wearing nothing but his underwear and had raven black hair. I saw a girl with scarlet red hair and was wearing armor and a skirt. The next person or creature I saw baffled me, it was a blue cat with angelic wings and was flying and he was right next to the pink haired boy I met earlier who was named Natsu.

"And Long Nose please introduce yourself!" yelled Makarov.

"Wai-wha-err I'm the great captain Usopp with 8,000 followers!" I said proudly.

"Wait really" shouted Natsu.

"No Natsu, he's lying" said the blond.

"Wait, why would he lie" said Natsu.

"I don't know why." replied the blond.

"Well Usopp welcome to Fairy Tail!" shouted Makarov. After that statement everyone whistled and started talking while eating and drinking.

"WAIT A SECOND" I shouted. Silence filled the building.

 **That was the second chapter of "The Fairy Sniper" I hope you guys liked this story so far. Sorry if I  
suck at writing but please tell me. Did I portray the characters at least decently? Well thanks for reading and see ya. (:**


	3. I'm a pirate, but a good pirate!

**A/N: Hi there again and thanks for the people who checked this story out. For the guy who wondered how strong Usopp is, this is after kuma separated the straw hats so sorry no pop green or abs galore Usopp. Well anyway let's continue with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, Hiro Mashima and Eichiro Oda does**

 **Natsu's POV**

"WAIT A SECOND!" shouted Usopp. I snapped my head towards the usoff guy.

"What's wrong Usopp?" said gramps.

"Why are you guys acting like I'm going to join your guild thing." Said Usopp.

"Well do you have anywhere to go?" said gramps.

"Yeah I do." Said Usopp.

"Oh well then, if you need anything you can tell us, okay." Said gramps with a smile plastered on his face.

Usoff hesitated a bit and said "well I don't know where my home is though."

"Well then, could you tell me where you live?" said gramps with a serious tone.

"I may be a pirate that lives on a pirate ship." Said Usopp chuckling nervously.

Everybody including me stared at him processing what he just said.

...

...

...

"WHAT, YOU'RE A PIRATE!" shouted shouted everyone.

"Wait but I'm a good pirate that helps people." Said Usopp.

"I have never heard of such a thing as a "good pirate" you killing thief" said Erza as she summoned a sword out of thin air.

"Wait, wait stop I am a good pirate, otherwise I would've done something and where did that sword come from." Said Usopp really fast.

"Yeah right pirate, prepare to fight and die." Said Erza pointing her sword at Usoff.

Erza dashed forward and was in front of the cowering Usoff in 2 seconds and I was watching and was about to say "nice one Erza" but just before Erza could stab Usoff, gramps yelled "Stop this right now!"

"Why master?" said Erza confused.

"He is not evil or a threat!" shouted gramps.

"Bu-" "I said he is not a threat so do not bring harm to him!" commanded gramps as he interrupted Erza.

"Sorry master I won't harm him but if he does anything I will kill him." Replied Erza as he glared at Usoff.

"Well now, since you are a pirate who lives on a ship, I assume you do not know where your pirate ship is?" said gramps in a calmer voice.

"Ye-yeah." Muttered Usopp still shaking in fear.

"Well then why don't you stay here for the time being." Said gramps.

"O-okay, but a-are you sure I can stay here." Said Usopp.

"Yes you can stay here, you are a guest." said gramps.

"Thank you so much" said Usopp.

"But first let's see how strong you are." Said Makarov with a grin while looking at me.

"Wait what." Said Usopp, but Makarov was walking out of the building.

"Wait a second." Said Usopp running after Makarov.

"Natsu you come too." Said gramps.

"Okay." I said grinning. Let's see how strong he is without magic I said mentally thinking about how gramps saying that usoff didn't use magic.

 **Normal POV**

Usopp and Natsu followed Makarov behind the guild. They made it to the back of the guild and everyone else was following them.

"You ready Usoff" said Natsu with a confident grin.

"H-hey my name's Usopp n-not Usoff and I have fought a giant bear and w-won with one punch." Said Usopp as he was shivering.

"Whatever let's fight Usoff now." Said Natsu with his hand ablaze.

"Your hands are on fire!" said Usopp as his eyes popped out.

"Yeah of course they are, I use Fire dragon Slayer magic heh heh" said Natsu as a gust of wind blows.

"Fire Dragon Slayer magic, what's that?" said Usopp.

"Well instead of telling you, how about I show you!" said Natsu.

"*gulp* b-bring it on then" said Usopp as he took out his weapon Kabuto."

"A giant slingshot, heh, it's going to take more than that to beat me." Said Natsu.

"Ready, Fight!" yelled Makarov in a stern voice.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** yelled Natsu as a stream of fire flew straight at Usopp.

It looked like it hit Usopp...

 **Hey guys thanks for reading chapter 3, and sorry if this chapter made no sense and rushed. I'm in a rush and it's pain to write the beginning, but tomorrow is going to be a longer chapter hopefully and we're going to see Natsu destroy Usopp. So anyway see ya and thanks for reading.**


	4. Natsu vs Usopp: A heated battle!

**A/N: Hey there guys and let's get on with the forth chappy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, Hiro Mashima and Eichiro Oda does.**

 **Normal POV**

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** shouted Natsu.

The Fairy Tail members spectating thought the long nosed boy named Usopp got hit by the fiery attack. Only to find out that Usopp was running quite fast away from the attack.

"Are you trying to kill me!" shouted Usopp in a panic.

"No I'm trying to beat you." Said Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** shouted Natsu as he charged at Usopp.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, help me somebody, Luffy helllllllllllp!" shouted Usopp running harder than he has ran back at Cocoyashi Village.

"Who's Luffy?" said the blond haired girl named Lucy to herself.

"Ugh stop running and fight me for real!" yelled Natsu in frustration.

"I don't want to die!" yelled Usopp ignoring Natsu.

Natsu stopped abruptly and watched Usopp run around. Usopp stopped running when he noticed no one was attacking or saying anything.

"Huh, um, haha you're scared of my strength and manliness aren't you." Said Usopp confidently.

"NO, you are pretty weak seeing you just ran away from me the whole time and you didn't even use the slingshot thing!" said Natsu as he crossed his arms and looked at Usopp straight in the eye.

"We-well how about I show you wrong, you stupid pink haired jerk." Said Usopp reaching into his bag.

"MY HAIR IS SALMON NOT PINK!" shouted Natsu.

"Heh, take a good look at my weapon Kabuto's power!" said Usopp putting a small ball in the slingshots pouch.

"Heh, bring it." said Natsu slamming one of his fists into his open palm.

" **Special attack: Firebird Star!"** said Usopp as the small ball burst open as it turned into a fiery bird.

The attack hit Natsu directly and Usopp couldn't believe that he hit him, but more importantly he thought why didn't he dodge it.

"Haha how did that feel pinky, not so tough now are ya." Said Usopp holding his slingshot as a staff with a proud grin.

What happened next flabbergasted Usopp as he heard a slurping sound coming from the boy's direction. He realized that his enemy was eating his fire.

"This is actually pretty good... AND I TOLD YOU MY HAIR IS SALMON, NOT PINK!" yelled Natsu as he stuffed the flames in his mouth.

…

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, A MONSTER" shouted Usopp as his eyes popped out of his sockets.

"Nope I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer" said Natsu as he charged at Usopp with a flaming fist.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, **Tabasco Star** said Usopp as he shot one of his most painful attack at Natsu.

"Huh *gulp*" said Natsu as he stopped and the small ball exploded in his mouth.

"Oh, thanks for the tabasco." Said Natsu as he had a smile on his face.

…

…

…

"YOU ARE MONSTER! YOU ARE NOT HUMAN! ARE YOU A DEMON!?" yelled Usopp as he was on his knees.

"Take this, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" said Natsu as he punched Usopp square in the nose.

"Ahhhhhhh" yelled Usopp as he fell to the ground.

A red liquid visible to everybody spread from Usopp's face to the ground. Everybody stared at Usopp for a second, then they looked at the blood red liquid spreading from Usopp's face.

"NATSU, YOU IDIOT, YOU KILLED HIM!" screamed every Fairy Tail member watching the battle.

 **Usopp's POV**

"That Natsu guy is going to kill me, but I'm pretty sure he fell for my ketchup star." Thought Usopp.

"Wait guys!" exclaimed Natsu.

"He's not dead!" yelled Natsu his voice calm with a little hint of panic.

"Yes he is Natsu, he has blood coming out of his face!" said an angry voice that belonged to a girl.

"No the "blood" is ketchup." Said Natsu as he sniffed the red liquid.

Someone bent beside him and picked some of his ketchup star up from the ground and tasted it.

"Yeah, your right Natsu, it is ketchup." Said a small and squeaky voice.

I started to sweat as someone else tasted my ketchup star.

"Yeah this is ketchup." agreed a girl.

I somehow swiftly got up and grabbed one of my pellets and threw it on the ground. Smoke erupted and surrounded the area. I ran out of the smoke and loaded a metal pellet into Kabuto.

 **Normal POV**

"What the hell, why there smoke?!" asked Natsu as he bumped into someone.

"Oi, watch where you're going asshole!" shouted Gray.

"Who you calling asshole?! shouted Natsu only to bump into something hard.

"Natsu..." said a stern, commanding voice.

"Huh, yeah what do you want, you wanna fight jerk." said Natsu not realizing who he's talking to.

"Prepare to face punishment!" shouted the stern voice.

"Stop it now brats!" shouted the loud voice of Makarov.

Everyone caught in the smoke stopped.

"Wendy can you please blow away the smoke?" asked Makarov.

"Okay." said a girl's voice towards the center of the smoke.

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** shouted the girl's voice as the smoke was blown away.

"Hey Natsu!" shouted Usopp.

"Huh." replied Natsu as he looked over to see Usopp.

"Take this, **Metal Star!"** shouted Usopp as he shot the metal pellet that just hit Natsu in the stomach.

The metal ball bounced off of Natsu and he just looked down.

"Usopp, what is the meaning off this?" asked Makarov.

"Aren't Natsu and I still fighting?" asked Usopp now shivering as Natsu is immune to every attack Usopp has.

"Wait what, but you were defeated." Said Makarov.

"Uhhh, err..." said Usopp.

"So you lost and yet you can't except that." said Makarov shaking his head.

Usopp started sweating while feeling guilty.

"Please master Makarov, let me have one more chance." pleaded Usopp.

"*sigh* Fine, Natsu you need to fight one more time." Said Makarov.

"Okay sure." Said Natsu with his famous grin.

Natsu and I stood as Makarov once again said "Ready, Fight!"

Usopp reached into his bag and pulled out a pink shell.

"Huh, sorry Usopp but a shell not going to beat me." Said Natsu as he breathed in a lot of air and shouted " **Fire Dragon's Roar."**

I barely dodged it and took 3 steps toward Natsu.

"What is he going to do with that shell" wondered Makarov.

Natsu kept trying to punch Usopp, but miraculously Usopp dodged most of them.

"Ugh, stand still will ya!" shouted Natsu.

"That's it! **Thunder-flame Dragon Mode!** shouted Natsu as electricity danced around Natsu.

"Heh, a more powerful form, means a more powerful impact." said Usopp to himself as he smirked.

"Oi, aren't you going to far." said Gray.

" **Thunder-flame** **Dragon's Firing Hammer!"** yelled Natsu as he punched at Usopp with fire and lightning.

Natsu felt his fist hit something. Lightning also struck down and hit Usopp.

"Got ya!" said Natsu as he realized Usopp didn't budge one bit.

"Huh, why didn't you…" said Natsu as he mumbled in deep thought.

"Heh, I got your impact." Usopp shouted as he ran towards Natsu.

"What does he mean by impact." Wondered Makarov as he stared at Usopp carefully.

Usopp ran up to the shocked Natsu and shoved the shell up to Natsu's face and screamed " **Impact!"**

Everyone watched the unexpected as a mini explosion happened in Natsu's face causing him to fall and not get up.

"No way, he beat Flame brain with a shell." Said Gray who was in shock because he knew that a shell wouldn't beat Natsu until now.

"That shell! How did he obtain such a powerful item." Wondered Makarov.

Natsu started coughing and grunting before he started to get up and was about to attack Usopp again until he heard "Enough, Usopp won!"

Natsu snapped his head at Makarov and was about to say something when Makarov said "he has beat you Natsu, now accept it."

Natsu had a pout on his face.

Usopp was clenching his right arm as the shell hurts a lot.

"Hey Usopp." asked an unknown voice.

"Yeah." Usopp answered glancing at the most beautiful woman ever saw as Usopp ignored the pain.

"Hi, my name's Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." Said Mira.

Mira had long white hair and was wearing a red dress with highheels.

"Nice to meet you Mira." Usopp said smiling.

"You did great Usopp and I can't believe you beat Natsu." Said Mira smiling.

"T-thanks Mira." Usopp said nervous that Natsu would come after me and beat me up later.

"Well let's go inside so you can have a temporary guild stamp." Said Mira, smile never fading away.

"Why?" Usopp ask confused as Usopp said he wouldn't be joining the guild thing.

"So you can earn money by doing jobs." Said Mira.

"Oh okay, but I have a question." Usopp said.

"What's the question Usopp?" said Mira.

"What Devil Fruit did Natsu eat?" asked Usopp.

"What's a Devil Fruit?" asked Mira.

 **1,000 words, jesus it took like 2 hours to complete this chapter. So anyway I'll explain how Usopp got to Fairy Tail in chapter 7 or 8. Now I bet most of you are mad about Usopp winning aren't you, well it does kinda make sense that Usopp won the SECOND time with an impact shell so yeah. Well thanks for reading chapter four and see you guys later. PEACE!**


	5. What are devil fruits?

**A/N:** Hey guys and sorry for not updating in 2 days. I try to update daily.

"What devil fruit did Natsu eat?" Usopp asked.

"What's a devil fruit?" asked Mira with a confused face.

"Don't you know what a devil fruit is; I mean Natsu was using a devil fruit power in our fight." Usopp said.

"Natsu didn't eat a "devil fruit", he uses dragon slayer magic." said Mira.

"There's no such thing as magic though." Usopp said getting confused and irritated.

"Magic is real, and this isn't a funny joke." Said Mira in a serious voice.

"What are you talking about magic isn't real, but I mean devil fruit powers are similar to magic though." Usopp said irritated by this woman's "stupidity".

"Is that what pirates call magic?" said Mira in a thoughtful voice.

"What no, you really don't know what a devil fruit is?" Usopp said sighing.

"No I don't know what a devil fruit is." Said mira.

"*sigh* okay I'll explain what a devil fruit is since you really seem like you don't know what it is." Said Usopp thinking of how to explain this to Mira.

"Alright a devil fruit is a special treasure of the sea. It grants special powers such as being a rubber man. There are three types of devil fruit powers. Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. Paramecia types are supernatural powers like growing limbs anywhere you want or turning your skin into diamond. Zoan types are powers to transform you into a hybrid like a bison man. Logia types the most powerful devil fruit powers are the power to transform your body into an element. Like for example your body could be made out of light and you could attack at the speed at of light. But when you eat a devil fruit, apparently the sea hates you and you lose the ability to swim." Explained Usopp.

"Well Natsu didn't eat a devil fruit because he can still swim but he has motion sickness." Said Mira.

"What no that's impossible for Natsu to swim after eating a devil fruit." Said Usopp.

"Natsu didn't eat a devil fruit." Said Mira really pissed off.

"Well anyway we should tell master about these devil fruits." Said Mira now smiling.

"*sigh*Yeah let's go tell him." Agreed Usopp.

When they got inside the guild, the whole place was shaking with almost every guild member in an all-out brawl. In the middle of the brawl was Natsu and Gray.

"What did you call me Flame brain!" shouted Gray with his clothes off except for his underwear.

"I called you Ice princess, you got a problem with that pervert." Said Natsu in an irritated voice.

"Squinty eyes!" yelled Gray.

"Droopy eyes!" Natsu yelled back.

"why you-." Started Gray.

"You wanna go." Said Natsu his fists in flames.

" **Ice make: Hammer!"** said Gray as a hammer made of ice flew at Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** said Natsu as he punched the hammer, which shattered it.

"Is it always like this!" screamed Usopp in disbelief and shock.

"Yeah." Answered Mira as she walked to where Lucy and Levy were sitting.

"hm, oh hi um Usopp right?" asked the blond haired girl as she saw Usopp walking by.

"Um yeah I'm Usopp, whats your name?" asked Usopp.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." Said Lucy smiling.

"Thank god Sanji isn't here or else his pervert instincts would act up." Usopp said mentally.

"Hi Usopp, I'm Levy." Said the blue haired girl seated next to Lucy.

"Huh, wha- oh hi." Said Usopp as he was snapped out of his thoughts of how Sanji would react.

"Hey what book are you reading?" said Usopp as he noticed the book in front of Levy.

"This is a book about the magic's history and people's guesses about how it originated." Said Levy smiling because the new member seemed interested in books.

"I bet Robin and Levy would be good friends if Robin was here." Said Usopp mentally while smiling.

"Well anyway, nice meeting you Usopp." Said Lucy.

"Yeah nice meeting you too." Said Usopp as he walked away to Makarov's office with Mira.

"Oh Usopp, what do you need lad?" said Makarov as he looked at Usopp.

"Master, Usopp has something interesting he has to tell you." Said Mira.

"Really well, what is it you need to tell me Usopp?" asked Makarov in a serious tone.

"Well its about Devil Fruits." Said Usopp hoping he would know what's a devil fruit.

"What's a devil fruit?" asked Makarov.

 **Well done with chapter five and yeah. Sorry if I didn't portray the characters good but I've been in stress lately so yeah. Sorry if there isn't enough action, but soon there will be arcs but not canon ones except for the Tartaros arc. Please leave a review on arc ideas if you have one that you want to see and thanks for reading!**


	6. The newest Fairy Tail member!

**A/N: Hey there and let's get into chapter 6.**

"Well it's about Devil Fruits." Said Usopp.

"What's a devil fruit?" asked Makarov.

"*sigh* Well Devil fruits are-." Started Usopp.

"So those are devil fruits." Finished Usopp.

"I… see, so what about these "devil fruits". Said Makarov confused as to why he never heard of such a thing.

"Well Usopp dosen't believe in magic for some reason." Said mirajane.

"I told you magic isn't real, right old man!" yelled Usopp.

"Magic is real, I mean everyone uses magic for everyday things, so how come you don't believe magic." Said Makarov condfused.

"Oh great even the old man believes in magic." Said Usopp mentally.

"Oh come on, there is no such thing as magic and no one uses magic on everyday things!" shouted Usopp.

"Tell me Usopp, where were you born?" questioned Makarov.

"Huh um, Syrup Village in the East Blue." Answered Usopp.

"Syrup Village… East Blue… Usopp where is this East Blue country from?" sked Makarov.

"The East Blue is not a country, but it's one of the 5 seas." Said Usopp confused of how the old man could mistake the East Blue as a country.

"Mira could you please leave Usopp and I alone." Said Makarov.

"Okay master." Said Mira cheerfully as always.

The second Mira closed the door Makarov asked Usopp "What are the five seas?" asked Makarov.

"How could you not know what the five seas are, I mean everyone knows the five seas; The East Blue, The West Blue, North blue, South blue, and The Grand Line." Said Usopp.

"Usopp, tell me what happened before you appeared in Fairy Tail?" asked Makarov.

"Um, well I don't remember much but we were fighting Navy Admiral Kizaru and Warlord of the Sea Barthemew Kuma. My crewmates and captain were fighting them on the Archipello Islands. Kuma ate the paw-paw fruit which gave him the power to repel anything even air. Kuma then started separating us one by one. I was the fourth one to get sent flying. I think around 3 days later, I landed on this deserted island. There was a terrible storm and a lot of sand. I was trying to find my friends until I heard the hurricane coming my way. I got sucked up and blacked out. Then I woke up here." Said Usopp.

"I see, now this may sound crazy and far-fetched but I think you were sent into a different world other than your own, ours." Said Makarov thinking.

"Another world, b-but there's no way I can go to another world by a hurricane." Said Usopp trying to thing logically.

"How big was the hurricane?" asked Makarov.

"Well it was bigger than any hurricane I've seen and there was very strong winds too." Said Usopp trying to remember.

"There may be a chance that the hurricane was a spell that sent you to our world." Said Makarov.

"Well I mean if this is a different world, I guess magic could be real." Said Usopp changing the subject a bit.

"Wait but that means that there is a chance I may never see my friends again." Said Usopp becoming disheartened.

"Well I'll try my best to find a way for you to get back to your world so don't worry Usopp." Said Makarov with a smile.

"T-thanks old man!" said Usopp.

"You can call me gramps." Said Makarov.

"Okay well bye gramps." Said Usopp.

"Wait!" yelled Makarov.

"What is it?" said Usopp.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone that you are from another world okay Usopp." Said Makarov in a stern voice.

"Don't worry I won't." said Usopp.

Usopp walked out of Makarov's office and remembered he had to get his temporary guild mark so he went to where Mira was.

"Hey Mira." Greeted Usopp.

"Hey Usopp are you done talking with master?" Asked Mira.

"Yeah and wasn't I supposed to get a temporary guild mark?" asked Usopp.

"Oh yeah, well let's get you your guild mark!" said Mira cheerfully.

"So what color and where do you want it?" asked Mira.

"Yellow and on my right shoulder." Said Usopp.

"Okay… Done!" said Mira.

"Thanks Mira." Sadi Usopp.

Usopp walked around the now peaceful guild until he saw Natsu and Lucy and 2 other individuals.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy wait!" yelled Usopp as he ran over to them.

"Oh Usoff, You wanna fight?" said Natsu smirking.

"NO, AND MY NAME IS NOT USOFF, IT'S USOPP!" yelled Usopp.

"Okay so what do you want Usoff?" asked Natsu.

"*sigh* well where are you going?" asked Usopp

"Oh we're going on a job." Said Lucy before Natsu.

"Well can I come?" asked Usopp.

"Su-." Said Lucy before she was cut off.

"Yes, you can come." Said a red haired girl.

"Okay." asked Usopp trying not to remember how scary she is.

"Huh, isn't he the one who beat the crap out of Natsu." Said a raven haired boy.

"It's not like you can do better Ice princess." Said Natsu as he glared at the now shirtless teen.

"Yeah right, I could beat him in a second unlike you flame brain." Said the raven haired boy who was taking his pants off subconsciously.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING OFF YOUR CLOTHES!" screamed Usopp.

"Huh, what are you ta- WHAT THE HELL, WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO!" screamed the raven haired biy as he searched around the guild.

"His name is Gray if you're wondering." Said Lucy.

"Why did he strip, and how did he not realize he was stripping?" asked Usopp.

"Well Gray just has a stripping problem.(well at least that's what I believe). Said Lucy the last part to herself.

"Well if you guys are done fooling around let's go!" commanded Erza.

"Erza, scary." Said Usopp shivering.

"Aye!" said Natsu and Gray.

Team Natsu and Usopp headed out of the guild to do the job they requested. Once they were gone, Makarov walked out and noticed Usopp was nowhere to be seen, nor team Natsu.

"Okay everyone, let's set up a welcome party while Usopp and team Natsu are gone!" commanded Makarov as he made the assumption that Usopp went with Team Natsu.

"Yeah!" screamed everyone in the guild.

 **Finally done and explained a little bit of how Usopp got to Fairy Tail. So sorry again for the 10** **th** **time if I didn't portray the characters and if this chapter didn't make sense. Next chapter we'll see some action so stay tuned. And thank you for those reading this fanfic, it makes me want to write more so thank you guys and see you guys later!**


	7. Black Wings arc: Prologue

**A/N: Okay guys, so this chapter is the mark point for the first ark of this story! Now I said that I'm going to post some arks that are not canon and after some arks, I'll post the Tarturos ark. And also please give me some suggestions for the next ark and let's get into the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, Hiro Mashima and Eichiro Oda does.**

"Is he always like that on trains?" asked Usopp.

"Ugh, n-no I'm j-just t-tired *Gulp* *Barf*." Stuttered Natsu.

"Yeah he's like this on every type of transportation." Said Lucy playing with Natsu's hair.

"So he has motion sickness that bad every time he rides transportation?" asked Usopp.

"Aye, it happens all the time due to his magic which apparently gives him motion sickness." Said Happy seated next to Lucy.

"WHAT, THAT CAT CAN TALK LIKE CHOPPER!" exclaimed Usopp as his eyes popped out of his skull.

"Who's Chopper?" asked Lucy.

"Um Chopper's our crews doctor, and he's a reindeer who ate the human-human no mi, which gave him the ability to talk human language. explained Usopp.

"What's a human-human no mi?" asked Lucy.

"Huh, um it's a um-" said Usopp sweating.

"Should I tell them that its a devil fruit and then explain what it is? But I promised the old man not to tell anyone that I'm from a different world and if I tell them what a devil fruit is, then maybe they might get suspicious." said Usopp in his mind.

"The human-human no mi is a rare type of magic that gives animals the ability to speak human language." lied Usopp.

"Oh, okay. I'll have to tell Levy about that." said Lucy.

"Oooooo I would like to meet him! I bet he likes fish!" said Happy.

 **6 hours later.**

"I'm free from hell and I love you ground." Yelled Natsu as he was kissing the ground.

"Heh, you're so pathetic flame brain." Said Gray smirking.

"What did you say stripping pervert." Said Natsu glaring at Gray.

"You heard me squinty eyes!" said Gray glaring at Natsu now.

"Why you, THEN TAKE A **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST** TO THE FACE THEN COCKY BASTARD!" yelled Natsu in anger.

"Okay that's it, **Ice Make: !"** started Gray.

" **Fire Dragon's!"** started Natsu.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, THE BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Erza while slamming their heads together.

"Erza scary, Erza scary, Erza scary." Said Usopp shivering.

"Let's go NOW!" commanded Erza.

"Aye!" said Natsu and Gray as they immediately stood up.

After that little incident, team Natsu and Usopp walked around the small town for 15 minutes until they reached their client's house, which was the mayor's house.

"Is this the place?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, this is." Answered Erza.

"Well let's go in so we can beat up some guys." Said Natsu confidently.

They go in and talk to the mayor and get out and go to their hotel that they are staying at. They stay at the hotel until 8:47 P.M. and they head to a nearby forest. They searched around for quite a bit until they found the abandoned ruins they set out to find.

"Finally, we're here." Said Usopp as he fell down, breathing heavily.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Hey Happy what do you think is in there?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know." Answered Happy bluntly.

(Wait, wait, wait, wait, how does Usopp know Happy's name well during their wait at the hotel Happy introduced himself to Usopp. Now you know. )

"Let's go in." said Erza.

"Wait but we don't know what's in there." Said Usopp.

"Then let's find out." Said Erza.

"Wait, but my "I can't go into creepy, abandoned ruins" syndrome is acting up." Said Usopp hoping they would buy it.

"We are going into the ruins NOW!" ordered Erza.

"Y-yes ma'am." Said Usopp shivering.

"I feel bad for him." Said Gray.

"Yeah, well at least she's not yelling at us." Said Natsu.

They walk into the ruins and search around. They decide to split up after they encounter 3 paths. They split into groups of 2 and 1. Usopp and Lucy( much to Natsu's disappointment), Natsu and Gray, and Erza by herself.

"Why do I have to be paired up with ice princess?" whined Natsu.

"Well I didn't want to be paired up with you either." Said Gray butting heads with Natsu.

"Well I thought that friends should be together at times like this." Said Erza with a smile.

"Ugh why can't I go with Lucy or Usopp!" asked Natsu to no one.

"Let's go flame brain, otherwise I'll go without you." Said Gray.

Natsu and Gray walked through the middle path, Erza went to the left, and Lucy and Usopp went to the right. Lucy and Usopp walked down the path in silence until they saw a red glow.

"Hey what's that red glow?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know but I don't wanna find out." Said Usopp back away.

"Well we got to find out, let's go." Said Lucy moving toward the light.

"W-wait a minute." Stuttered Usopp following Lucy.

When they reached the light, they found fire, a lot fire in a circle, and in the middle was a man with a tattoo on his torso. The tattoo looked like black wings. He was holding a sword with a fiery design and a very sharp tip. He wore a black open vest with navy blue jeans with black combat boots. He had black and white hair, black on the left, and white on the right. He also looked to be around his mid 20's. He then swung his sword at the air in the direction of Lucy and Usopp. Nothing happened until the ground beneath them lit up in flames. The flames then formed into fiery chains and grabbed Lucy and Usopp. The flames were also burning their skin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Lucy and Usopp in pain.

"Well, well ,well seems like I was found out by some wizard and a pathetic boy." Said the man.

The chains then pulled them closer to the man, he then said "Now, why don't you tell me where the other 4 are." Said the man with a grin.

 **Who might this mystery man with the sword be, and how did he know that Natsu and the others were there too. Well that might be revealed next chapter. So anyway I won't be posting until Tuesday or Wednesday. Also please tell me what you think of this ark. Well anyways thank you for reading and see you guys later!**


	8. Black Wings arc: Prologue part 2

**A/N: Hey there and I actually have enough time to write another chapter. Yay! Also I might release the first chapter of another fanfic later today. So anyway let's get in to this.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, Hiro Mashima and Eichiro Oda does.**

 **Natsu and Gray's POV**

"Why did I have to go with a loser like you?" said Gray.

"Well it's not like I want to be with you too ice princess." Said Natsu.

"What did you call me Flame brain?" said Gray glaring at Natsu.

"What you got a problem with that." Said Natsu glaring back at Gray.

"You little piece of fire eating crap." Said Gray getting in Natsu's face.

"You wanna fight, because I'll be happy to kick your ass droopy eyes." Said Natsu butting his head on gray's.

Not one second later, they were brawling it out with a dust cloud filling the air. They stopped for a moment and glared at each other, they were covered in bruises and burns. They were about to go at it again until they heard the screams of Lucy and Usopp.

"Lucy!" screamed Natsu running towards the sound while sniffing the air.

"Hey wait for me asshole!" yelled Gray as he ran with his shirt off.

 **Erza's POV**

"I hope those 2 idiots are getting along. Why do they have to fight all the time, I mean sometimes it makes sense, but most of the time they always fight for no reason. Said Erza mentally.

"Anyways we better find the man who keeps terrorizing the town, and subdue him." Said Erza walking down the endless path.

Erza walked for 10 minutes, thinking of a strategy and why this path is so long. It wasn't long until a scream barely audible reached her ears.

"Lucy, Usopp!" yelled Erza in shock and started running towards the screaming.

"Why did it have to be them to in danger and how come Usopp couldn't beat the man. Anyways I need to hurry." Said Erza mentally while running.(I wrote Erza's part horribly. )

 **Lucy and Usopp's POV**

"L-like we'll ever tell you." Said Usopp.

"Yeah we'll never sell our friends out." Agreed Lucy.

"What a shame, because I might kill you while your pathetic friends are coming to save you." Said the man with a psychopathic grin on his face.

" **Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer!"** said Lucy with one of her gold keys in her hand.

A bright light flashed next to Lucy to reveal a man with scissors. He had a crab-claw hairstyle with six crab legs protruding from his back. He wore a blue button-up jacket with black pants and sunglasses.

"What hairstyle do you want-ebi?" asked the man.

"AHHHHH where did you come from and he's going to cut me with… scissors?" said Usopp noticing the scissors in his hands.

"I didn't call you for a haircut, but can you cut these fire chains, Cancer?" asked Lucy hopeful that Cancer can cut fire.

"I can't cut fire-ebi." Said Cancer bluntly.

"Ugh, then go cut the man with the sword." Commanded Lucy.

"Wait, is he on our side and again where did he come from?" asked Usopp.

"Okay-ebi." Said Cancer.

"Oh so the weak girl is a celestial spirit wizard. Heh heh,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Laughed the man.

"Perfect." He said Dodging Cancer's scissors.

When the man dodged the chains vanished and Lucy and Usopp were free. The watched as the man dodged with no effort. Cancer jumped back to Lucy and Usopp.

"He's too fast-ebi." Said Cancer.

"It's fine you can go back." Said Lucy.

"Sorry-ebi" said Cancer as he vanished.

"Where did he go, and why was he following your orders?" Asked Usopp.

"Hey Usopp, you snipe at him while I call another friend for help." Said Lucy smiling.

"Another friend, wait what?" said Usopp confused.

"I'll explain later." Said Lucy as she grabbed another gold key from her pouch.

"Fine, **Special attack: Tabasco star**." Yelled Usopp as he sniped a red ball at the man with Kabuto.

The man stood there and slashed the ball.

"A non-magic user in a magic guild, Never seen that before." Said the man grinning.

" **Open Gate of the- ."** said Lucy before she was grabbed by the fire chains again along with Usopp.

"Tch tch tch, I'm not going to wait for you to summon another spirit, you need your magical energy, or shall I say I need your magical energy." Said the man taking Lucy's keys and tossing them aside.

"And I'm actually impressed that a giant sling shot could shoot that far." Said the man taking Usopp's bag and sling shot.

"Hey give those back." Said Usopp.

The chains were tighter and blazing brighter than before which brought greater pain to Lucy and Usopp.

"Let's see what this ball can do." Said the man pointing the slingshot at Usopp.

"Wait that ball doesn't do anything." Said Usopp in a panic.

"But it's still gonna hurt from this angle." Said the man.

The man let go and an explosion happened. A scream from Usopp could be heard.

"Oh now that ball did do something." Said the man. "Let me shoot you with more of them for lying to me." Said the man as he shot the exploding capsules at Usopp.

"Usopp!" screamed Lucy as she watched her friend get hurt in front of her.

The explosions stopped and Usopp was knocked out. The man started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha, I actually like this slingshot." Said the man admiring Kabuto.

"Now let's see what this ball does." Said the man as he pointed the slingshot at Lucy.

Just before the man could fire a fist engulfed in flames punched him in the face hard. The man slammed into the ground near his original weapon. Lucy turned and saw an enraged Natsu with a vein popping out of his head.

"I'm going to burn you to a singe!" yelled Natsu angrily.

 **So chapter 8 done and completed and these chapters are getting suckier by the minute. So there are probably going to be 3 more chapters for the prologue but yeah. But please tell me any ideas for this ark because** **my ideas stink. Anyway thank you for reading and see you guys in the next chapter.**


	9. Black Wings arc: prologue part 3

**Me: Hey Natsu?**

 **Natsu:Yeah.**

 **Me: you gonna kick some ass?**

 **Natsu: Hell yeah!**

 **Me: Too bad, you're not.**

 **Natsu: Wait what!**

 **Me: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, Hiro Mashima and Eichiro Oda does.**

"Oi Natsu, you need my help or you got him?" asked Gray.

"Take Lucy and Usopp and get out of here." Said Natsu smirking.

"Okay but don't die because it isn't going to be fun at the guild without me kicking your ass." Said Gray picking the unconscious Usopp off the ground.

"Yeah." Said Natsu as he ran toward the man he just punched.

Natsu ran towards the man with his hands on fire. Just before Natsu could punch him again, his fist was blocked with the side of the sword the man had in his hand.

"Ah, Salamander, I didn't expect to see you here." Said the man.

" **Fire Dragon's claw!"** said Natsu as Natsu aimed his foot on the man's head.

The man blocked the attack and knocked Natsu off his feet with his own feet. The man jumped back and got into a fight position as Natsu got back up.

"Err." Said Natsu as he glared at the man.

"Bring it Salamander, let's see how strong the boy who took down two of the Balam Alliance is." Said the man smirking.

"Yeah we'll see after I kick your ass!" said Natsu as he took in a lot of air.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** yelled Natsu as a stream of fire left Natsu's mouth.

The man slashed his sword at the fire and actually cut the fire in half as if it were fruit. The man then pointed his sword at Natsu and yelled " **Chains!"**

The same chains made of fire then grabbed Natsu by the arms and legs.

"Huh, chains made of fire." Said Natsu looking at the chains.

"Yes, now tell me, how much does the flames hurt?" Said the man as he grinned.

Surprisingly the flames actually burned Natsu and he winced in pain.

"What the heck, why do these flames hurt, I mean their flames." Said Natsu mentally.

"Heh, they don't hurt at all." Lied Natsu.

"Are you sure, well my sword's gonna hurt." Said the man as he walked toward Natsu.

The man heard slurping noises and only smiled. Natsu was trying to eat the flames but every time the fire touched Natsu's mouth he stopped and winced in pain.

"Ow!" said Natsu.

"These aren't ordinary flames, they are flames made of Magma that take the shape of flames." Said the man smiling wider.

"Magma that looks like flames, the fuck." Said Natsu as he struggled.

"Now let me take you out of your misery, but first I need your magical energy." Said the man preparing his attack.

" **Magma wheel!"** said the man as he spun the sword in a shape of wheel as a circle of flames flew straight at Natsu.

 **Gray's POV**

Got dammit, why is this tunnel so long." I complained as I carried Usopp with the still conscious Lucy behind me.

"I hope Natsu's okay." Said Lucy as looking behind her shoulder.

"Yeah." I said.

We kept running until we bumped into Erza.

"Erza!" I said in surprise.

"Gray, Lucy." Said Erza as she stopped.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Said Erza.

"Yeah but it looked like Usopp got burned and exploded a lot." I said looking at his beated up body.

"Where's Natsu?" asked Erza.

"He's taking care the guy that's down this corridor." I said.

All of a sudden Usopp woke up and jumped out of my arms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M GOING TO DIE!" screamed Usopp as he was shaking.

"Don't worry Usopp, you're not going to die." Said Lucy.

"Huh um where are we and OWWWWWWW!? Asked Usopp as he screamed from the pain was feeling from taking all those hits.

"Oi, you okay?" I asked reaching out my arm.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Usopp still on the ground.

"This is my entire fault, I shouldn't have left you and Lucy alone, please someone hit me." Said Erza.

"Oi, it's fine, really." Said Usopp as he got up.

"Well I'm pretty sure Natsu's gonna be fine, so let's go." Commanded Erza.

"Yeah" we said as we followed Erza out of the ruins.

 **Normal POV**

Lightning flashed as Natsu appeared right behind the man.

" **Thunder-Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!"** yelled Natsu as he punched the man with lightning induced flames.

The man was sent flying and a few seconds later thunder came down and shocked the man until he smashed into a wall.

"How'd you like that?" said Natsu smirking.

"I like it, your magical energy heheheheheh." Said the man as he got up with a burn mark on his right cheek.

 **Hey guys, so the guy with the sword is pretty overpowered you might have been thinking this whole chapter well I mean I want him to be a challenge but not too much of a challenge so yeah. The reason he wants magical energy will be revealed later in this ark so yeah. And magma that looks like flames, sorry I was running out of ideas. Well thanks for reading this chapter and see you guys later.**


	10. Black Wings arc: Prologue part 4

**A/N: Hey guys and this is chapter is going to focus on Natsu and the guy's battle, also his name will be revealed this chapter. Yay! Also I might upload the first chapter of a new fanfic tomorrow so if you're interested you can go check that out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, Hiro Mashima and Eichiro Oda does.**

" **Thunder-Flame Dragon's Roar!"** Yelled Natsu as he sucked in a lot of air and then let it burst, with a powerful breath attack fused with lightning and fire.

The man dodged barely and ran towards Natsu, and said **"Heat Wave!"**

The man got really close and slashed his sword very hard and sharp, the air pressurized as the magic heated the air. A flying slash attack with a red tint in the air came rushing towards Natsu. Natsu tried to dodge but his right arm and leg got burned but thanks to his magic he didn't feel as much pain as he should.

"Ah ow ow ow ow!" said Natsu in pain.

Natsu's thunder-flame dragon mode was off and the man was rushing toward the pink haired dragon slayer.

" **Magma slash!"** said the man.

Natsu dodged barely by an inch. He then got up and ran fast toward the man and said " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu punched the sword and yelled **"Fire Dragon's Talons!"** As Natsu kicked the side of the sword once again.

Natsu jumped back avoiding a slash of the sword as he heard the man say " **Magma Slash!"**

"Not bad, Salamander." Said the man.

"Yeah you too, but I'm not going to lose to someone who hurt my friends to the point they blacked out." Said Natsu angrily.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** yelled Natsu as he summoned fire strings and rained them down on the man.

The man predictively slashed Natsu's attack in half since magma is hotter but before the man could react Natsu slashed the man with his " **Fire Dragon's crushing claw"** attack.

The man fell back and Natsu saw this as his chance to attack the man more so he did. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** yelled Natsu as he punched the guy in the cheek.

Natsu kept punching him but the man kicked him off and said " **Magma Slash!"**

Natsu used his breath attack and the man slashed the roar in half and Natsu was in his Thunder-Flame Dragon mode.

Natsu "teleported" behind the man as he was in mid-air **. "Thunder-Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** yelled Natsu as he combined his left hand and right hand and created a huge ball of lightning and flame. Natsu then threw the ball at the man, it hit. Natsu could hear a yell of pain as the attack engulfed the man.

Natsu landed and went out of his thunder-flame dragon mode and looked at the burned body of the man he just defeated. Natsu lied down and was panting heavily and that battle took a lot out of him.

"I wouldn't be laying down if I were you." Said the man.

Natsu jumped up in surprised and saw the man standing with his sword over his head.

" **Magma Tornado!"** yelled the man as he moved his sword into a circular motion.

The sword was burning a bright red color and the air formed flames and the sword's magical energy formed magma as it expanded into a long cylinder.

Natsu tried to dodge but the pain he took earlier slowed him down and the attack hit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Natsu as he fell and rolled around a bit.

"Why does it burn so much!" asked Natsu to no one.

"Because magma is hotter than fire and even lightning fused flames aren't hot enough to overpower it." Explained the man.

Natsu stopped moving and fell stiff.

Natsu then started to get up.

"I won't lose... I won't lose for the sake of my friends!" Shouted Natsu struggling to get up.

Natsu slowly got back up. He stumbled a bit but kept his balance.

"Tell me, why do you treasure your friends so much?" asked the man as he watched with an amused smirk.

"Because friends always get your back, they cheer you up when you're sad, and they always make you feel like you're not alone!" shouted Natsu.

"They're just friends, and yet you speak of them like their your own family." Said the man with the same smirk.

"My friends are my family! They are the only ones who I can laugh with, spar with, eat and drink with! And anyone who hurts any of them is going to get a serious ass kicking! Yelled Natsu as he glared at the man standing fully now.

"Oh really, and why do you depend on them so mu-? said the man before he was cut off by Natsu.

" **Thunder-Flame** **Dragon's Roar, Firing Hammer, Talons, Wing Attack, and Sword Horn!"** yelled Natsu as he landed all of the hits successively really fast.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus, Exploding lightning Flame Edge!"** screamed Natsu as he made a circular motion as his arms made a circular shape as a bright flame-lightning circle thing engulfed Zero and exploded upon impact.

The man hit the ground with a loud thump as Natsu stood there watching him to see if he would get back up. He didn't.

Natsu fell back from exhaustion and panted heavily.

"My name is Zero." Said the man.

"Huh." Replied Natsu.

"Why do I need to know that?" asked Natsu looking at his opponent.

"Because I would like to be part of your guild, Fairy Tail was it." Said the man.

"So can I join your guild?" asked the man.

"Sure!" said Natsu with a smile.

 **Yay we have an OC character, didn't expect that did ya. Well anyway I just want to say that I meant to have Natsu eat the guy's magma and unlock like magma dragon mode or something, but I decided that would be too overpowered. And his name is Zero, sorry I'm not good at coming up with names. So anyway the next chapter I'm going to reveal why he needs magical energy or why he was such a creep. Well anyway guys thanks for reading and peace!**


	11. Black Wings arc: Prologue part 5

**Me: you ready for this chapter!**

 **Random Reader: No.**

 **Me: Why?**

 **Random Reader: because you suck at writing and your stories suck.**

 **Me: Screw you!**

 **Random Reader: S-H-I-T-T-Y W-R-I-T-E-R**

 **Me: Asshole**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, Hiro Mashima and Eichiro Oda does.**

"Why is he here!" screamed Usopp as his eyes popped out of his skull.

"Yeah he's the enemy." Stated Gray.

"Well he's going to be our newest guild member right buddy." Said Natsu with a smile.

"Are you serious, he almost killed me!" yelled Usopp while banging Natsu on the head.

"Well he's not that bad of a guy." Said Natsu.

"We will take him with us, but he will not join our guild." Said Erza.

"Why would we take him!" yelled Usopp banging Erza's head.

Erza stood there with the same expression. Usopp realized what he had just done. Usopp started sweating and started backing away slowly.

Usopp realized his life was in more danger and immediately bowed down and said "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again."

"I accept your apology." Said Erza deciding to take pity on him since it was an accident.

"How come he gets off the hook!" shouted Natsu and Gray.

"Um, guys, let's hurry before the guy escapes." Suggested Lucy.

"His name's Zero, not guy!" shouted Natsu.

"So this guy's name is the same as the boss of Oracion Sies."said Lucy.

"Oh yeah now you mention it, his name is the same as his." Said Natsu.

"You didn't realize that till now you, baka." Said Gray.

"What you call me Frosty." Said Natsu head-butting Gray.

"You heard me, Dragon shit." Said Gray head-butting Natsu back.

"ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Erza slamming their heads together.

"Aye." Said Natsu and Gray as they slowly got up.

"Let's collect our reward and catch the next train." Commanded Erza.

"Wait but its night time." Complained Lucy.

Everyone ignored her except Usopp.

"I don't think we have a choice." Said Usopp sighing.

"Yeah and where's the Zero." Said Lucy looking around.

"He's for some reason walking with them." Said Usopp.

"*sigh* Lets go before we get left behind." Said Lucy.

"Wait a second!" shouted Usopp running to catch up with Lucy.

 **7 hours later**

"I survived Hell!" shouted Natsu hugging the ground.

"Did this guy really beat me?" Said Zero doubting his lose to Natsu.

 **Fairy Tail**

"We're back!" exclaimed Natsu as he busted through the door.

Everyone looked at them as they came in. They walked to where Makarov is usually sitting.

"Who is this young man?" asked Makarov.

"Can we talk in private master?" asked Erza.

"Yes, we can." Said Makarov.

Erza, Makarov, and Zero walked into Makarov's office. The second the door closed Natsu and Gray fought which triggered a showdown in the guild, Lucy and Levy talked through the madness, and Usopp was looking around for something. After 10 minutes, Erza came out and saw the guild fighting. She looked around and saw Natsu and Gray fighting.

"STOP FIGHTING AND PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY!" boomed Makarov.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Makarov.

"We have a new guild member!" said Makarov.

"Again." Said somebody.

"Yes and his name is Zero." Said Makarov.

"And with two new guild members, let's celebrate!" announced Makarov.

The whole guild cheered and in seconds food and partying was happening.

"So which color and where do you want your guild mark to be." asked Mira.

"Black and on my chest." Said Zero.

"But there's a black tattoo on your chest already." Said Mira.

"Then put it on my left shoulder." Said Zero.

"Okay, done." Said Mira.

Usopp went on stage and shouted "Has anyone seen Kabuto!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Usopp.

"What's Kabuto?" asked Levy.

"The giant slingshot remember." Said Usopp.

"Oh it's still in the ruins, but it's broken." Said Zero patting Usopp shoulder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, KABUTO!" yelled Usopp in sadness.

Everyone ignored him and went on to what they were doing.

 **A cliff somewhere far away, but close to Magnolia**

Zero walked to the edge of the cliff. A man leaned against a tree spotted him and said "You got into Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah I did, man they are so stupid." Said Zero.

"Yes, but their strong, especially Natsu Dragneel." Said the man.

"Yeah but none of them are going to be strong enough to beat us after we engage **O** **peration Overtake."** Said Zero.

"But we have to be patient." Said the man.

"Yeah, I know." Said Zero.

"The fairies better enjoy their last day's alive, heh heh." Said Zero.

 **Hey guys, sorry if this is a short chapter but yeah. So I have a new story called "Two Worlds." If you guys are interested please check it out. Anyway this chapter is the last part of the prologue, FINALLY! Well any thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	12. Bonding time!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while and I'm not one of those kids who make excuses (Random Reader "What about the update") (Me "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, I erased that update, and it was like 2 weeks ago). I'm also thinking of adding Luffy after the Tartaros ark, but that would defeat the purpose of the title and such but I just thinking it. Anyway that's all and let's gets into this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima, not me**

 **Flashback, 10 minutes ago**

"What is it, and who is this young man?" asked Makarov.

"This is the man who we were sent to capture, but he wants to join the guild, but we wanted to know your opinion if we should let him join or not." Explained Erza.

"Hmmm, tell me what's your name?" asked Makarov.

"Zero." Answered Zero bluntly.

"Okay Zero, tell me what magic do you use." Asked Makarov.

"Magma holder type magic." Answered Zero bluntly again.

"I see, tell me why did you terrorize the village." Asked Makarov.

"For magical energy." Answered Zero bluntly for the 10th time.

"Wait what do you need magical energy for?" asked Erza.

"Because my guild master told me to obtain a lot of magical energy." Answered Zero.

"Wait guild master, you belong to a guild." Said Makarov.

"I belonged to a dark guild." Corrected Zero.

"You belonged to a dark guild!" shouted Erza.

"Well I'm pretty sure it was obvious, and I didn't have that much of a choice." Said Zero.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" asked Makarov.

"I was running out of money for my family and I couldn't find a job or join a regular guild." Answered Zero.

"Why you use very powerful magic and seem qualified for a job." Said Makarov confused.

"Well I didn't know magic at the time and I was pretty lazy too." Answered Zero.

"I see, answer me one more question." Asked Makarov.

"Okay." Agreed Zero bluntly again.

"What dark guild did you belong to?" asked Makarov.

"Black Wings" answered Zero.

"I have never heard of that dark guild." Commented Makarov.

"It's a very secret dark guild." Answered Zero.

"Okay, so what were we talking about before the questioning?" Asked Makarov.

"If I can join the guild." Answered Zero.

"Okay, you can join!" said Makarov with a smile.

"Wait master are you sure?" asked Erza surprised.

"Don't worry, even if he tries something we have the entire gild versus him and besides I trust him." Said Makarov.

Zero fell stiff for a second after hearing Makarov but returned to his boring serious self.

"B-but master-" started Erza.

"It's okay Erza, now why don't we introduce you to everyone else." Said Makarov.

Erza glared at Zero and Zero saw her and smirked, Erza got mad, REALLY MAD, but she somehow kept it in.

"Okay." Said Zero still smirking glancing at Erza.

 **End of Flashback**

"Oh so that's what you guys discussed." Said Lucy.

"Hey Natsu, do you think Zero likes Erza?" asked Gray whispering.

"Mmmphmmmphmpmhmmmmphmmmmmmmmmphmmmmmphmmmmph( Well if he does, he better keep it to himself, or he's going to die.) Said Natsu stuffing his face with food.

"NO WAY, YOU EAT JUST AS MUCH AS LUFFY!" yelled Usopp in disbelief.

"By the way, who's Luffy?" asked Lucy.

"Huh, oh he's my friend and captain." Answered Usopp with a proud smile.

"So you weren't the captain." Said Erza.

"What, do I look like I would be the captain!" screamed Usopp.

"Well you did beat Natsu." Said Erza.

"Are you kidding, he probably went easy on me!" screamed Usopp again.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmphmmmmmmmmmmmphmmmmmmph (Hey is this Luffy guy strong, cause if he is then can I fight him)." Asked Natsu still eating.

"Natsu, talk with your mouth empty." Said Erza in a creepy calm voice.

"*gulp* Yes ma'am." Said Natsu.

"Erza scary, Erza scary." Said Usopp shivering.

"Hey Usopp." Said Natsu turning to Usopp.

"Huh yeah, Natsu." Said Usopp.

"Is your captain strong?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, he's really strong." Said Usopp.

"Well if he comes here, I'm going to fight him and beat him." Said Natsu with determination.

"hmph, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU, BEATING LUFFY, NO WAY THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" laughed Usopp.

"Huh, yeah." Said Natsu with a pissed face.

"Ha, you stand no chance against Luffy, he's been in fights against opponents not even you can defeat." Said Usopp with a cocky smirk.

"Oh yeah, what type of opponents." Said Natsu pissed off.

"Hmmm, oh, a good one is-" started Usopp.

After Usopp finished sharing his adventures, everyone stared wide-eyed with disbelief even Natsu.

"No way." Said Gray.

"This Luffy guy must really be dependable and strong." Said Lucy.

"Hm." Said Erza.

…

…

…

"THIS GUY MUST BE REALLY STRONG, NOW I WANT TO FIGHT HIM EVEN MORE!" yelled Natsu with excitement.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Usopp eyes bursting from his skull.

"Hey Usopp, since you shared your adventures with us, how about we tell you some of ours." Said Lucy smiling.

"Um, okay." Said Usopp.

"That's too fast for you to recover from shock." Said Gray surprised.

 **After Team Natsu shared their adventures**

"You fought dragons." said Usopp in a calm attitude.

"Yeah we did." answered Gray.

"And we kicked all their asses!" shouted Natsu.

"Okay." said Usopp.

"That's it, that's your only reaction." said Lucy surprised.

"Yeah I've seen dragons too, except I don't remember them ever attacking us though..." said Usopp before mumbling to himself.

"WAIT REALLY! TELL ME, WAS IGNEEL WITH THEM!" shouted Natsu grabbing Usopp's arm really rough.

Usopp tugged his arm free and said "No, and who's Igneel?"

"Oh." said Natsu calming down.

"He's a fire dragon who taught Natsu his magic and raised him." answered Happy while munching on a fish.

"Wait Natsu's been raised by a dragon?!" yelled Usopp while his eyes popped out of his skull.

"Apparently, but I highly doubt that." said Gray smirking at Natsu.

"What'd you say!" shouted Natsu glaring at Gray.

"I said I highly doubt a dragon raised you." repeated Gray.

"Well I was!" shouted Natsu with his fists on fire.

"Yeah right." said Gray preparing his magic.

"You bastard!" shouted Natsu as he charged straight at Gray.

Natsu punched Gray and a knuckle made of ice punched Natsu in the gut seconds later. They started fighting again which got the whole guild fighting each other. Erza was ignoring them all... until Natsu flew towards Erza's cake destroying it. She got pissed and joined the battle.

"When did she get that cake?" asked Usopp who just realized she had been eating cake the whole time.

"I don't know." answered Happy still munching on a fish.

"Anyways... Hey Lucy, earlier this crab guy came out of no where, um do you know who he is?" asked Usopp.

"Oh, he's one of my celestial spirits, his name's Cancer." answered Lucy.

"What's a celestial Spirit?" asked Usopp.

"Their basically Lucy's servants." answered Happy.

"THEIR NOT MY SERVANTS, THERE MY FRIENDS!" shouted Lucy.

"Anyways well I should start with my magic." started Lucy.

"So that's how I was able to summon Cancer." finished Lucy. **(Sorry, I'm too lazy. xD)**

"Okay, that's good to know." said Usopp sighing a breath of relief.

Usopp was then hit by a giant chuck of ice and then fire and then with more magic.

 **Sorry if this chapter sucked, but I wanted to have the chance to write some bonding time between our characters so I thought why the hell not. Well anyways guys, thanks fo reading and PEACE!**


	13. Usopp in a Pinch!

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for like a week. Well anyways I have no ideas for this ark, crap, but don't worry I'll think of something! (Random reader: Why don't you just quit kid?) (Me: I'll cut you.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't One Piece or Fairy Tail, Eiichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima does.**

" **Firebird Star!"** shouted Usopp as he shot his attack with his new magic slingshot which was much better than Kabuto.

His enemy dodged his attack and charged straight at him. Usopp freaked out and barely dodged his attack. Usopp's enemy turned sharply and charged at Usopp who is on the ground instinctively trying to defend himself with his arms. Usopp readied himself for the impact, but felt nothing. He looked up and saw a bloody corpse of his enemy. Next thing he saw was Erza.

"Heh yeah that serves you right, right Erza." Said Usopp with a confident grin patting Erza's back.

"Shut up and skin him." Commanded Erza while giving him the death stare.

"Yes ma'am." Said Usopp shivering.

Erza left to go and kill some more balkins. Usopp decided to skin the beast as Erza was more scary and dangerous than these apes, so he didn't want to piss her off.

"Man, who knew that there would be more dangerous creatures on land than in the ocean here." Said Usopp still skinning the balkin.

Usopp finished skinning the balkin and walked to the rest of the group who had 5 skins each except for Lucy who had 4. They walked down the mountain they were on and turned in their skins and received their payment. They got on the train and while they were on the train, Zero who was with them started to talk more about his magic.

"So you're a holder type right?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah." Said Zero still looking out the window, occasionally looking at the suffering Natsu.

"So how can your magic take the form of flames when it is originally magma?" asked Lucy.

"Illusions." Answered Zero.

"Wait you use illusion magic and magma magic!" said Lucy surprised.

This answer also got Gray's and Usopp's interest

"Yeah." Answered Zero.

"But wouldn't that take a lot of magical energy." Asked Gray.

"Tell me, have you guys ever heard of second origin?" asked Zero know looking at them.

"Yeah, we have second origin." Answered Lucy.

"Wait, what's second origin?" asked Usopp confused.

"Um, think of it like this. Say we have these containers in our body which contains our magic. We use up the magic in those containers and we also regenerate it over time. But we have a secret 2nd container of magic energy that not one wizard can obtain easily. You have to use magical energy and harness it and train to unlock your second origin. The second origin is basically that secret container, and it is used when your main container of magical energy has been completely used up and you need more magical energy to use." Explained Lucy.

"You know you could've just said that it was an emergency supply of magical energy right." Said Usopp.

"Um, yeah I knew that but since you don't use magic and for some reason you don't know much about magic, I decided to explain it like that." Answered Lucy.

"Yeah heheheh." Answered Usopp nervously.

Zero caught on to this, but decided to keep it to himself.

"Okay so let's continue." Said Zero trying to take control of this conversation.

"Right." Said Usopp.

"So as you know second origin is another supply of magical energy. Well I use second origin so I could use illusion magic and magma magic without being tired and vulnerable." Explained zero.

"Yeah, you could do that, but using 2 different types of magic at the same time would still make you tired after using them for a long time, no not even half a minute." Said Gray.

"Well, magic does come from our life force and spirit, and let's just say I have a very strong and calm spirit." Said Zero now looking at the window hoping that would end the conversation.

 **3 hours later**

"I'M FREE FROM HELL AGAIN!" shouted Natsu kissing and hugging the ground for the 1,000th time.

Zero just stared at him. Erza, Gray, and Usopp ignored him. And Lucy just giggled.

 **30 minutes later**

"We're back!" shouted Natsu entering the guild hall.

Everyone just looked at him and then went back to what they were doing.

Team Natsu split up to do their own thing. Natsu ordering and eating food while Lucy talked with Levy. Erza sat down eating a strawberry shortcake. Gray was starting a fight with Natsu, which eventually turned into an all-out battle in the guild. Usopp left the guild to get away from the madness and wandered on a cliff with a view of the city of Magnolia. Usopp starting recalled everything that has happened ever since Kuma repelled him away from his friends. Waking up on an island and being swept away by a hurricane that may have transported him to another world. Meeting Fairy Tail and becoming a member. The whole thing about Zero. Usopp just stared at the city oblivious to Zero who is behind him.

"You're not from here are you?" asked Zero who surprised Usopp.

"Wait, what, what did you say?" asked Usopp recovering from shock.

"You're not from here are you?" asked Zero again.

"Um, yeah I'm not from here, I'm um from a village far away from here." Said Usopp smiling hoping his lying skills will help him.

"Didn't I tell you, I hate liars." Said Zero still with his usual calm and boring expression.

"I-I'm not lying, I s-swear!" stuttered Usopp.

"You're from a different world aren't you, a world filled with pirates and no magic, like me." Said Zero looking Usopp straight in the eye.

"Huh, you're from a different world too." Asked Usopp.

"Yeah." Answered Zero.

"And you said no magic and filled with pirates." Said Usopp.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about." Said Zero.

"No way, so you're just like me." Said Usopp.

"Yeah." Answered Zero again.

"But the thing is…" started Zero before pausing.

Zero smirked and looked Usopp straight in the eye again and said "I'm a Marine, and you're a pirate."

"Wait, you're a marine!" shouted Usopp.

"So, what are you going to do now, run or fight like a brave warrior?" asked Zero.

At the words Brave and warrior Usopp twitched.

"Well which one… Sogeking?" asked Zero with a smile.

 **Aw, snap! What will Usopp do? Yeah horrible plot twist. Well anyway, thanks for reading and see you later.**


	14. The Power of the Fairy Sniper!

**A/N: Hey guys! We're going to find to out what Usopp does, will he fight, or run; if he runs, will he get away. Well let's find out. Yay! (Random reader: Why did you say yay?) ( Me: Because I want to!) (Random reader: Weirdo.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One piece or Fairy Tail, Eiichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Normal POV**

"Oh god please help me." Said Usopp in his mind.

"Well." Said Zero grabbing his sword.

"Let's see if I run, I could probably escape to the guild, but… I've always ran away from enemies, and the enemies I did win against were weaker than the other ones that Luffy and the others are fighting. No you know what I'm going to fight him and beat him for the sake of my new friends… and for Kabuto, I'll always remember you." Said Usopp in his mind.

"Bring it on, I'm not afraid of you!" shouted Usopp in the most bravest and manliest voice he could muster, but it came out as a squeak.

"Oh really, at least you're not one of those pirates that are afraid of us." Said Zero with his smile growing.

"Hah, don't compare me to those weaklings, because I am the great captain Usopp with 12,000 man-killing followers." Said Usopp in a squeak with his legs trembling.

"Oh so you're the captain, that's strange, then how come almost half of "your crew" has a higher bounty than you?" said Zero.

"Um." Said Usopp sweating a lot.

"Oh so you lied again, heh heh. Didn't I tell you before many times, that I hate liars?" said Zero smiling growing so large it looks like his lips are going to rip.

" **Smoke Star!"** shouted Usopp as smoke covered the area with an explosion.

Usopp ran to find a place to hide and found a little ditch. He crawled inside and starting regretting his decision.

"Oh god, oh god, please help me." Prayed Usopp.

"Where are you, didn't you wanna fight, eh long nose shit." Shouted Zero.

"Oh god, oh god… No Usopp calm down." Said Usopp in his mind.

Usopp poked his head out the ditch and saw Zero looking around. Usopp quickly hid when Zero turned around.

"Okay I got some time to think. What should I do... what should I do?! So he uses a sword that uses magma, man he's like a vice admiral, no he might even match the power of an admiral, but he isn't the only one with a magical weapon. My slingshot, Magi. So what did the sellers say…? Um it has air magic for make my bullets faster so that means it would hurt more if I use my metal star. Fire magic for making all my bullets explode and making the one that do explode have a bigger and deadlier explosions, firebird and explosion star would work well too. Then the actual slingshot is made of lacrima's and strong metals so it won't break easily." Recalled Usopp.

"So as long as I stay as far away from him as possible and fire shots at him where he can't slash them, then I could have an easy win." Said Usopp.

"Okay I can do this, let's go." Said Usopp feeling confident.

When Usopp starting getting out of the ditch he heard " **Magma Tornado!"**

Usopp looked over and saw flames coming towards him in a circular shape. Usopp freaked out and did an epic leap and dodged the attack.

"You know, you are so loud, it's almost like you wanna be found." Said Zero walking towards Usopp.

Usopp got up and the second he composed himself, Zero rushed towards him and yelled " **Magma Slash!"**

Usopp ducked and did a pointless 360 degree turn and said "Got ya, **Metal Star!"**

The small pellet made of metal boosted thanks to the air magic towards Zero's stomach and a mini explosion thanks to the fire magic exploded sending Zero flying. Usopp loaded 3 bullets and shot them towards the ground. Zero didn't see. Usopp loaded another bullet and yelled **"Firebird Star!"**

The bullet formed into a fire bird but it was bigger and faster but Zero deflected it and the magma MELTED the fire bird.

"You melted my Fire bird, without it exploding!" screamed Usopp with his eyes popping out.

"At least you're smart." Said Zero running towards Usopp.

"Oh no you don't, " **Explosion Stars x3"** shouted Usopp shooting 3 powered up explosions in tiny balls.

"Didn't you see me melt your little whatever the hell these shit looking things are." Said Zero slashing the pellets melting them.

"Yeah, but you aren't going to have enough time to react to my **Tabasco Star!"** said Usopp successively shooting his painful bullet.

Zero stopped and starting sweating a lot, and then an explosion happened inside of his stomach curtesy to the fire magic, and he dropped his sword.

"Oh and I wouldn't be standing there right now if I were you." Said Usopp loading in a firebird and 3 explosion stars.

Three thunder bolts came crashing onto Zero shocking him, both physically and mentally ( **Get it… no okay.** )

" **Thunder bolt Stars!"** said Usopp with a smirk as he was glad to get new bullets that have magic in them.

"Oh and you might also wanna pick up your sword." Said Usopp aiming at Zero who fell on his knees.

" **Phoenix Star!** " shouted Usopp as he shot the contents on his slingshot which formed into a fire bird with 3 red pellets above him and next to him on the right and left.

The fire bird smashed into Zero's chest and it exploded as well as the 3 exploding stars which made a deadlier and bigger explosion that even Usopp ran away from it. Usopp peeked at Zero who lay on the ground with burns and bruises and was unconscious. Usopp walked cautiously towards him and smiled and picked Zero's sword of the ground and raised it up high in the air and yelled "That's what you get when you mess with... um... The Fairy Sniper!"

Usopp started walking back to the guild dropping Zero's sword next to Zero like an idiot thinking of an excuse as to why Zero wasn't with him. What he didn't know though was the man watching from the very beginning with a smirk.

"Well Fairy Tail, now you made us angry." Said the man with a smile.

 **Okay done. Well hope you guys enjoyed and sorry if the battle sucked and if Usopp became a little too OP, but I felt that Usopp really needed this so yeah. Well thanks for reading and see you guys next time.**


	15. Shanks or Gildarts?

**A/N: Hey guys! So um this chapter is the starting point between the fight of Fairy Tail that still has no f...ing clue about what's going on and the mysterious probably shitty dark guild Black Wings. We also have sha- ACHOO! (Random reader: DA HELL!) (Me: SHIT, MOTHER FUCKING ALGERIES!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, Eiichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima does.**

 **(Somewhere on a mountain kind of close to Magnolia)**

"You're telling me, that Zero lost to one of the weaker flies in Fairy Tail." asked a ruff old voice.

"Yes." Answered an emotionless voice.

"That worthless piece of shit, *sigh* is MD finished?" asked the ruff old voice.

"Yes we have just completed it." Said the emotionless voice.

"Finally, after 4 years of gathering magical energy we can exact revenge against Makarov and his pathetic shits." Said the ruff, old voice.

"Master, do you want us to activate it and fire at Fairy Tail while they are all there?" asked the emotionless voice.

"No, not yet. First, send the whole guild except yourself towards Fairy Tail." Said the master.

"Yes master, I'll be right back." Said the emotionless voice.

"Wait Caesar, tell them to wait at the forest behind Fairy Tail and attack when the MD strikes Fairy Tail." Said the master.

"Yes, master." Answered Caesar as he exited the room.

"Just you wait Makarov, you'll die along with your little shits and not even Gildarts will be standing after MD is fired." Said the master as he got up with a grin.

 **(At Fairy Tail)**

"Why did Zero attack you." Asked Lucy.

"Um, I don't know." Lied Usopp.

"How did you defeat him faster than me!" asked Natsu glaring at Usopp.

"Um, um, well maybe he was still recovering from the battle he had with you, yeah that was the reason." Said Usopp not willing to receive a punch that could hurt as much as Luffy's punch, though he highly doubted that.

"Oh okay." Said Natsu with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"Well one thing's for sure, he's an idiot like Luffy." Said Usopp with his "Oi" face.

"Well he probably had a good reason to attack you." Said Lucy.

"Yeah right, he tried to kill Usopp and not matter what reason, guild mates don't kill each other." said Gray taking his clothes off.

"WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING, AGAIN!" shouted Usopp.

"What are you- THE HELL, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!? Shouted Gray searching for his clothes.

Natsu laughed and called Gray a pervert. Gray heard this and called Natsu a Flame- brain, which made Natsu calling Gray an ice princess. Gray then got really pissed off and prepared his magic. Natsu saw this and prepared his magic. They were about to attack each other but Erza stopped them by banging their heads together, which scared the living shit out of Usopp and Lucy. Natsu and Gray slowly got up and Natsu made the mistake of yelling at Erza which ticked her off even more and gave Natsu her signature death glare, which also made Usopp piss his pants. Natsu shrunk back and Erza was about to "punish" Natsu until there was a lot of rumbling. Everyone stopped and looked around until they all ran upstairs and ran on the roof(I don't know xD).

"Hey what's going on?!" shouted Usopp scared.

"Hey Usopp, hurry up!" shouted Natsu as he ran upstairs.

"Huh, ah, wait for me!" shouted Usopp running after Natsu.

What Usopp saw next baffled him. The town was splitting into some path.

"What's going on?!" shouted Usopp scared as hell.

"He's coming." Said Natsu with a smile.

"Well it's been at least 2 months." Said Gray taking off his shirt.

"Gray, your clothes." Said Erza.

"What- God Damnit!" shouted Gray.

"2 months, that's rare for him." Said Lucy confused.

"He, who is "he"? Is he powerful? Is he an enemy? Ugh, who is this he guy?!" shouted Usopp but his questions fell to deaf ears.

"Oh look there he is!" shouted a random guild member.

Usopp looked down and saw a black and red dot. He kept watching the dot start forming into a human shape as it came closer. "He" kept walking until he was just outside the door of Fairy Tail. The ground began to close back up and Usopp became curious and was about to leave when he noticed he was the only one on the roof.

"Huh, where did everyone go, THEY LEFT ME!" shouted Usopp mad.

Usopp climbed down from the roof and proceeded to walk down the stairs as laughter and yelling could be heard. When Usopp approached the group of wizards, in the middle he found...

"ONE OF THE FOUR EMPORERS, SHANKS, WHY IS HE HERE!" shouted Usopp eyes popping out of his skull.

Everyone looked at him and even "Shanks" did.

"Who's Shanks?" asked Natsu being the first to speak.

The guild hall exploded exposing a giant beam of magical energy that hit all the fairies.

 **Oh crap, "Shanks" is here! And what the hell was that beam. How will it affect the Fairies. Well I can't reveal that, sorry. Well anyway, thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	16. Raid Against Helpless Fairies!

**A/N: Hey guys! So we're getting to the end of this crappy ark, FINALLY! So yeah. (Random Reader: do you always have to say "Hey guys!" and "So yeah?") (Me: um yeah.) (Random Reader: Weird ass child.) (Me: I'll stalk you, and drug you.) (Random Reader: Wait What!) (Me: Nothing!) (Random Reader: Okay…) (Me: Baka, zehahahahahaha.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail, Eiichiro Oda and Hiro MAshima does.**

 **Usopp POV**

He saw the bodies of his friends on the ground. He saw the half destroyed guild he was in. They were alive, but they were suffering. They looked drained, weak, and fragile. He couldn't stand seeing his friends like that. He also noticed the weird dense smell of the air. He took his weapon out only to realize that the lacrimas were shattered. Usopp then got scared. His magic charged pellets were gray and looked like paper and plastic molded together.

"Oh look, a fairy fly survived." Said a playful, female voice.

"Yeah, I guess he isn't a mage." Said a blunt voice.

I stopped and starting whispering "Help me god, help me god, I'll do whatever you say, just please help me."

"Should we kill him first and then kill the other fairy flies?" asked the feminine voice.

"Yes, he's going to die either way." Answered the male voice.

I looked at my suffering friends then at my normal slingshot. I put my hand in my bag.

"What's he doing?" Asked the feminine voice.

"What did you say you were going to do?" I asked.

"Huh, we said we were going to kill you and your weak, stupid friends." Said the feminine voice.

I got pissed off.

"They aren't weak or stupid, if anybody was, it would be… YOU! I shouted as I turned on my heels and shot a pellet into her mouth.

Her face turned red as she fell to the floor clutching her neck. She was coughing and said "Tobasco *cough* I… Hate… Tobasco*cough*." She said as she fell to the floor unconscious. She wore a pink shirt with a pink skirt and boots. She had black and pink hair that was tied into a ponytail with too much make up on her face.

I looked at her and said mentally "Really, if she was that easy to take down then that means I can take on the other one!

I looked to see a man around his late 20's with glasses with a book in his hand, staring at me with a blank face. He wore a gray coat with jeans and black dress shoes. He had black wavy hair that stood up. I then noticed the army of 30-40 behind him. They all looked pissed. I felt my confidence vaporized into nothing as I pissed myself.

 **2 minutes earlier**

"MD is ready for fire, master." Said Caesar.

"Good, shoot when Gildarts enters Fairy Tail." Commanded the master as he started grinning.

"Yes master." Said Caesar as he pointed MD at Fairy Tail.

"Go to Fairy Tail when you shot MD." Said the master as he walked away.

"Yes, master." Replied Caesar.

As the master left, Caesar pointed MD at Fairy Tail.

"Heh, a couple more seconds and Fairy Tail will be powerless before us." Said Caesar with a crazed smile.

Caesar stared at the dot that was Gildarts. The dot entered Fairy Tail and Caesars started chuckling, "I can finally let go against these fairy flies, finally I get to show them hell."

Caesar aimed MD and pressed the button that shot a beam with a lot of concentrated magical energy. The beam hit Fairy Tail causing it to explode. Screams of the townspeople could miraculously be heard. Caesar kept chuckling as he walked out of his guild towards Fairy Tail.

 **Present**

 **Normal POV**

Usopp was visibly shaking. The army of dark mages were snickering at him.

"Are you done?" asked the male with the book.

Usopp looked at him.

"What?" asked Usopp scared as hell.

"I asked you if you're done pissing yourself." Said the man with the book.

"W-What are you t-talking about I-I'm the G-Great Captain Usopp!" lied Usopp.

The man with the book closed his book and sighed as he took one step before Usopp screamed as if he was in pain. Usopp was closing his eyes. The man with the glasses kept walking towards him. The man stood in front of Usopp staring him down.

"My name is Muhar." Said the man.

"What." Said Usopp shocked as he opened his eyes to see Muhar looking at him.

"Why would he be introducing himself to me?" asked Usopp mentally.

"I hope you remember that because…" said Muhar as he prepared a magic spell.

"That's the name of the person that killed you, **Hurricane!"** shouted Muhar as Usopp began to twirl violently while being lifted off the ground.

 **Oh crap things starting to get heated. How will Usopp beat Black Wings? Are the Fairies going to live? Find out next chapter. Well thanks for reading and bye!**


	17. An unlikely match up!

**A/N: Hey guys! So-(random reader: Just shut up for once will you!) (Me: Why?) (Random reader: Just start th-th-th- Just start the damn story!) (Me: Oh I see, YOU LIKE MY STORY, DON'T YA!) (Random reader: Shut up!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, Eiichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima does.**

Usopp spun gaining cuts from the powerful wind. Usopp was thrown towards the bodies of his friends as he yelled in agony. Usopp was barely conscious.

"Still alive, what a shame, I wanted to end your misery." Said Muhar preparing another spell.

"*sigh* **Air Grenade!** " shouted Muhar as a small ball flew from Muhar's hand releasing a powerful gust of wind that felt like an explosion made of air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted Usopp in pain.

Usopp laid there before attempting to get up.

" **Hurricane."** Said Muhar as Usopp gained more cuts and barfed.

Usopp still tried to get back up.

"Why are you still alive, how are you able to stand?" asked Muhar getting nervous.

"Because these people helped me. I have an obligation to help them! And I can't die just yet! My friends are waiting for me back Sabaody Archipello… And I plan to go back to them so… WE COULD GO ON MORE ADVENTURES TOGETHER!" shouted Usopp as he got back up and grabbed a giant hammer that said 10+ on it.

"You see this 10 ton hammer." Said Usopp.

"10 tons, no way, where did all that strength come from?!" said Muhar in complete surprise.

"Heh, heh." Chuckled Usopp.

"It doesn't matter." Said Muhar with a straight face.

"What!" yelled Usopp.

"Even with the strength to lift 10 tons, you can't defeat me." Said Muhar bluntly.

"Ah, oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Usopp shouted as he slammed the 10 ton hammer on Muhar.

Muhar stood still as the hammer came closer to his head. Just before the hammer could hit Muhar, Usopp screamed " **Usopp Golden Pound!"**

The hammer smashed Muhar on the head and a loud popping sound could be heard. Usopp threw the stick aside and looked at Muhar. Muhar stood there. Usopp smirked thinking that he was probably passed out from fear. Usopp saw Muhar grab a piece of balloon of his face. He had an amused smirk. Usopp was flabbergasted.

"You're lying tricks can't trick me." Said Muhar preparing a spell.

"Um then… TAKE THIS!" shouted Usopp as he shot a tobacco star and exploding star.

" **Gust."** Said Muhar blasting the pellets towards Usopp.

The tobacco star exploded in Usopp's mouth causing his face to turn red and then his exploding star also went into his mouth which exploded Usopp's insides. Usopp started falling as smoke was coming out of his mouth. Before Usopp could fall he heard " **Air Grenade."** Usopp was blasted into a wall causing Usopp to yell in agony. Usopp fell limp. Muhar walked up to Usopp grabbing him by his hair.

"You should've acted dead the first time I attacked you." Said Muhar.

"W-well *cough* maybe I didn't want to act dead." Said Usopp barely opening his eyes.

"Cocky pathetic fly." Said Muhar preparing another spell.

" **Hurri-"** said Muhar before he was interrupted.

" **Magma Tornado!"** shouted a man.

A cylinder of flames erupted from the crowd as it rushed to Muhar. Muhar saw this and dropped Usopp while dodging the attack. Usopp lifted his head to see the person he'd least expected to see. Zero ran towards Muhar and yelled " **Magma Slash!"** The sword erupted in flames as Zero swiftly sliced the air trying to hit the dodging Muhar. Muhar used his **Gust** spell which pushed Zero next to Usopp.

"Zero what are you doing?" asked Muhar.

"I'm just protecting my guild mates." Said Zero with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, we're your guild mates." Said Muhar.

"Yeah, not anymore." Said Zero.

"So are you betraying us?" asked Muhar readying his next spell.

"Maybe, maybe not." Said Zero preparing another spell.

"So now we get to fight again, except I can finally kill you without getting killed myself or getting punished by the master." Said Muhar with a smile plastered on his lips.

"No, more like I'm going to kill you." Said Zero.

" **Cyclone!"** shouted Muhar as a tornado of wind blasted towards Zero.

Zero of course slashed through it.

" **Air Pellets!"** shouted Muhar as pellets barely visible blasted towards Zero and Usopp.

Zero picked Usopp up and dodged the pellets and hid behind the bar cabinet **(I don't know what it's called.)**

"Can you stand?" asked Zero.

"Why are you saving me." Asked Usopp.

"Even though you're a pirate of the infamous Mugiwara's and I'm a marine, I'm not going to let my prey die by someone else's hands. So until we defeat Black Wings, we'll have a temporary truce." Said Zero with a smirk.

"So can you stand?" asked Zero once again.

Usopp started to get up and winced in pain but said "Yeah, I can."

"Good, now let's go kick some ass and save our guild mates." Said Zero.

"Yeah!" agreed Usopp.

"Men kill the fairies!" ordered Muhar.

"I'll take care of Muhar, you take care of the army." Commanded Zero as he ran to Muhar.

"WAIT WHAT! Screamed Usopp.

 **Well yeah. Zero vs. Muhar can't wait for that. And Caesar and Black wing's guild master coming, we can only hope for the best. Well anyways guys thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	18. Usopp vs Black Wings's Army!

**A/N: Hey guys! So before we start this I want to give you guys a heads up about the earlier chapters of this fanfic. I have reedited them and made them a little bit better and you guys might want to reread the earlier chapters as some of the new dialogue is pretty important, well kind of. Also there aren't going to be any pairings… Maybe. Oh yeah one more thing, for the person who thinks I'm portraying Usopp as weak, I have portrayed him anything but weak. I have made him beat Natsu, Zero, other guys, survive hits that a regular person can't survive. I just made him a coward because Oda made him that way, and besides there is a difference between being a coward and being weak. Well that's it and let's get into this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, Eiichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Zero and Muhar's POV**

" **Magma Tornado!"** shouted Zero as a tornado made of Magma flew straight at Muhar.

"You always start with the same move." Said Muhar dodging the attack.

" **Magma Slash!"** shouted Zero.

" **Gust**." Said Muhar knocking Zero back.

Zero slammed on a wall behind him as his sword flew out of his hand due to the intense wind.

"Shit, my sword!" shouted Zero.

"Why do you even try to defeat me?" asked Muhar.

"Because I can and I will." Replied Zero as he ran towards his sword.

"Nope, not happening, **Tornado."** Said Muhar stopping Zero and blasting him further away from his sword.

"Ughhhhh." Grunted Zero.

" **Air Pellets."** Said Muhar as pellets made of air flew at Zero.

Zero tried to dodge but still got hit.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Zero in pain.

"I'm going to show you hell." Said Muhar smiling while preparing another magic spell.

 **Usopp's Side of the battle**

"That stupid Zero! How does he expect me to defeat 40 people, not only that, but these people are probably 5x stronger than regular marine soldiers, and marine soldiers are strong." Said Usopp out of frustration.

Usopp grabbed his magicless slingshot and did an epic(not really) leap over the bar cabinet(Still don't know what it is) and grabbed a red pellet and shot it at a random guy's head as it exploded. The guy fell forward.

"Ha, take that!" said Usopp aiming at someone else.

"He was really easy to take down. Then that means most of them are going to go down with just one hit. Okay then this is going to be easier than I thought heh heh." Said Usopp in his mind as he shot another exploding pellet at a guy.

"He just took down 2 of us without any effort!" shouted one of the dark guild members.

"How strong is he?!" shouted another one in surprise.

"He isn't even using magic and he's still taking us down like we're nothing!" shouted another guy.

"Shut Up! Men, there is only one of him and 40 err 38 of us! We can defeat him if we work together! So requip your weapons and kill the fairies!" shouted a man who seemed to be the leader.

"Yeah, commander Pixis(sorry I'm lazy so yeah) is right! We can beat him!" shouted the army of dark guild members.

"REQUIP!" shouted everyone as magical guns and swords appeared in their hands.

"WHERE DID THOSE WEAPONS COME FROM!" shouted Usopp shivering.

A magical sniper gun appeared in Pixis's hand. Pixis aimed at Usopp and yelled "Men open fire! If you have a sword slice the fairies!"

Pixis fired his gun but he noticed Usopp was gone. He then heard screaming and saw Usopp running like hell while shooting pellets in random directions that all somehow hit the dark guild members. Smoke, explosions, Clanking sounds, yelling, and screaming could be seen and heard as Usopp was freaking out while destroying the whole army. Pixis was scared as hell as Usopp looked like a wimpy demonic demon as the screaming sounded like demonic screaming and Usopp was running like a madman shooting everyone more than 5 times with white eyes. In reality Usopp was scared as hell that he was going to die and "blacked out." Pixis dodged all the pellets that was flying towards him and tried to shoot Usopp but since he ran in random directions pretty fast he couldn't aim at Usopp.

"That's it!" shouted Pixis as he ran towards Usopp.

Pixis's gun turned into a magical sword (Try and figure out where that's from) and slashed the pellets as he ran towards Usopp.

"I'm going to kill you and avenge my comrades!" shouted Pixis as he slashed Usopp but missed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" replied Usopp as he somehow ran faster.

Pixis started chasing him and it quickly turned into a game of cat and mouse as Usopp shot 5 smoke stars which blocked Pixis's vision.

"Shit, this guy's smart, but I still have 4 more senses that I have honed." Said Pixis as he closed his eyes.

He slashed a tobasco star and dodged a metal star. He kept doing this and started to get sluggish.

"I can't keep this up." Grunted Pixis.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Usopp for no reason.

"This guy, he's going faster. How can he keep this up for so long? This guy has to be the demon. Ugh, I can't keep this up, I have to take one hit." Decided Pixis as he let himself get hit by a metal star in the bottom area.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, ow, what the hell!" shouted Pixis in pain as he clutched his family jewels.

Pixis then got hit by 5 exploding stars, got covered by tobasco(yes, the eyes, mouth, and the you know what) and then got hit by more 10 metal stars. The last metal star knocked him out. Usopp still reigned hell on everyone and everything(yes even Natsu and the others).

" **Hurricane!"** shouted Muhar as Usopp was knocked off the ground and finally fell asleep.

"Annoying long nosed brat." Said Muhar in annoyance.

"Hm, *sigh* give it up, **gust."** Said Muahr as Zero was blasted off course from his sword.

" **Air Pellets**." Said Muhar.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Zero in pain.

"You know I'm bored now, so it was nice knowing you but, it's time for you to leave this world. **Air Sword!"** said Muhar as a barely visible sword appeared in his hand.

 **Okay so done with this chapter and what will Zero do, find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	19. Zero vs Muhar: Zero's hidden ability!

**A/N: Hey guys! So um… Oh crap I actually have nothing to say, okay. Then let's get into this crappy chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, Eiichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Flashback**

"This is Black Wings!" said the Black Wings guild master(going to call him master for this flash back) proudly.

"So this is Black Wings, eh." Said Zero inspecting the outside of the guild.

Zero and master walked into the guild. Inside were people talking, fighting, cursing, stealing, and training. Zero stared. On the outside he looked like he banged his head on the wall so hard that his face became blunt forever. On the inside he was face palming himself while regretting his decision of joining this so called guild.

"Can I just have the stamp thing." Said Zero now face palming on the outside.

"Yes, let's get you your guild mark." Said master as he walked to his office(I don't know what it's called).

Zero followed him as the master picked up a giant stamp thing.

"Stand still." Said master as he aimed the guild mark at Zero's chest.

Zero stood still as master stamped down on Zero's chest. He pulled the guild mark off of Zero as a tattoo that looked like black wings appeared on his chest.

"You are now officially part of Black Wings!" shouted with master with a smile.

"Okay cool, can I learn magic now." Said Zero with a blank face.

"Well that was part of the deal… Okay, Muhar!" shouted master.

Zero looked over and saw a man close a book and walk over to master. He seemed pretty normal and smart. For some reason Zero just hated him, despised him. As he walked closer, he knew he had to learn magic from this guy.

"Yes what is it?" answered Muhar looking at master while glancing at Zero.

"He's not going to even ask who I am, really." Said Zero mentally.

"You are going to teach our new guild member magic." Said master.

"Why is he even part of this guild if he's not a mage?" asked Muhar.

"Because, we need as much people we can get." Said master.

This peaked Zero's interest as he had no idea why they needed more people to join their guild thing.

"Right, I'll get on it." Said Muhar.

Master soon left as everyone focused their attention to Zero and Muhar.

"Who the hell is he? He looks weak. Please don't tell me he's joining our guild." Commented guild members.

Zero ignored them. Muhar faced Zero. Muhar was pissed at Zero as he had a smug, but blank face.

" **Hurricane."** Said Muhar as Zero got lifted and gained cuts.

"Ow, what the hell, you asshole!" shouted Zero on the ground.

"Great, he can't even take a hit. *sigh* My month is now ruined." Said Muhar face palming.

Zero got up and tried to punch Muhar, but Muhar just blocked it.

"Pretty weak." Commented Muhar.

"Fuck you!" shouted Zero as he proceeded to punch Muhar with his free hand.

"Idiot, you can't beat me." Said Muhar as he blocked Zero's other punch and head butted him.

"Ow!" shouted Zero in pain.

"Listen, you can't defeat me, especially if you don't have magic." Said Muhar.

Zero got up and glared at Muhar and said "Then teach me idiot, that's your job."

"First don't call me idiot. Second, I'm only teaching you since my master asked me to, I didn't have to accept this but I did, so shut up and follow my instructions!" snapped Muhar.

"Asshole; sorry, please teach me magic." Grunted Zero.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" asked Muhar.

"Yeah." Answered Zero.

"Come with me." Said Muhar walking away.

Zero didn't reply and just followed Muhar out of the guild.

"Pick." Said Muhar as they faced a bunch of swords.

"Holy shit…" said Zero in surprise.

"Wait, you want me to pick one and you're going to buy me one?" asked Zero.

"Yeah, I'd rather spend my money than waste my time teaching you." Said Muhar.

"Lazy ass." Commented Zero.

"What'd you call me?" asked Muhar glaring at Zero.

"I called you a lazy ass." Replied Zero.

"You piece of- JUST PICK A GOD DAMN SWORD!" shouted Muhar in anger.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Replied Zero as he looked at his choices.

"Okay let's see… A fire sword, Air sword, Water sword, Ground sword, Light sword, Magma sword, Dark sword, teleport- wait magma sword… hmmm." Said Zero in his mind now looking at the "magma sword."

"Let's see, so if I get this, then a can slice things and people with magma… So I can be just like admiral Akainu. Yup getting this sword!" said Zero mentally grabbing the sword.

"So that's the sword you want?" asked Muhar.

"Yeah." Replied Zero.

Muhar took the sword and told Zero to wait outside. Zero walked outside the store. 2 minutes later, Zero could hear yelling. He could make out things like "You're fucking kidding me… I'm going to kill that bastard… 795,000 jewels… He did this on purpose I swear…"

Zero had a good idea of who was yelling, he smirked.

"Heh heh hahahaha, take that asshole." Whispered Zero.

5 minutes later Muhar walked out and tossed Zero his sword.

"Thanks." Said Zero.

"Let's go, I'll tell you some things about your sword on the way." Said Muhar not even turning around.

"You pissed about me getting an expensive sword?" asked Zero smirking.

"Your sword has an illusion and magma lacrima in it." Started Muhar.

"Oi, don't ignore me damn it!" shouted Zero swinging at Muhar.

" **Air Sword."** Said Muhar as he blocked Zero's attack.

"Shut up. You're not strong enough." Said Muhar.

"Asshole." Said Zero giving up.

 **Outside the guild... 2 weeks later…**

"So to trick your enemies into thinking you're stronger than you really are, you could say that you can use illusion magic even though you don't in a way." Said Muhar.

"Okay, but didn't you say it takes a lot of magical energy to use 2 types of magic at the same time."

"Then when they ask you how you look so energetic just say you use second origin." Said Muhar.

"Okay, but what's second origin?" asked Zero.

"Oh god damn it! I told you like 5 times these past 2 days! Yelled Muhar.

"You did?" said Zero.

"You piece of, errr, *sigh* second origin is-" started Muhar before he was interrupted.

"I'm messing with you, I know what it is." Said Zero grining.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK YOU! WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO TEACH YOU TRICKS AND MAGIC! WHY YOU THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON! WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO BUY YOU LIKE THE MOST EXPENSIVE SWORD IN THE WORLD! WHY DID I-" yelled Muhar out of frustration before he was interrupted again.

"Because you wanted too, remember. You said you didn't have to teach me magic and yet you did. So deal with it, it's your own fault." Said Zero smirking.(I am making Zero into a smirking shitbag aren't I?)

"Shut it smart mouth!" yelled Muhar.

"Why?" asked Zero.

"Because I told you too!" shouted Muhar.

"So." Said Zero.

"So shut the hell up!" yelled Muhar.

"Yeah sure, I'll totally get to that bookworm." Said Zero sarcastically.

" **Gust!"** shouted Muhar blasting Zero back.

"Ow, what the hell!" shouted Zero in pain.

" **Hurricane!"** shouted Muhar.

Zero gained several cuts on that spell. Zero got up and glared at Muhar but saw him cast a spell. Zero then got hit in several places that felt like he had been shot even though he hasn't. Zero grunted in pain.

"Ow, what the hell are doing you sadistic air bag!" shouted Zero.

"I'm taking out my frustration on you asshole!" replied Muhar before sending more air pellets at him.

"Well fuck you, I can use magic too! **Magma Tornado!"** shouted Zero as the whirl of magma-flames stopped Muhar's attack.

"Pathetic, **hurricane!"** said Muhar as he send a hurricane towards the magma one.

The hurricane hit the magma one and surprisingly it blew the magma-flames in different directions. Zero got hit by the smallest whirl of air he has ever seen and it just tickled him.

"How the hell did you-?" asked Zero before trailing off.

"Holder type magic is weaker than body magic as long as the body type user has enough magical energy and strength." Said Muhar.

"So since you're going to lose anyway, I'll try and make it easier for you." Said Muhar.

"What'd you say you bastard!" shouted Zero in anger.

" **Air sword!"** shouted Muhar as a barely visible sword appeared in Muhar's hand.

Zero charged at Muhar and yelled " **Magma slash!"**

Muhar dodged and slammed the handle of his air sword into Zero's right ribcage. Zero fell clutching his right ribcage while grunting in pain. Zero looked up and saw Muhar slamming down his air sword at him. Zero rolled, picked his sword up which was right next to him and got back up.

"Well seems like your skilled with swords too." Said Zero smiling.

"And it seems like you suck at swinging one." Said Muhar.

Zero frowned.

"We'll see about that." Zero said.

"Yeah, by then you'll be dead." Said Muhar.

They charged at each other for 10 minutes. Muhar had the tip of his air sword inches above Zero's neck. Zero had cuts and bruises all over his body while Muhar had one burn.

"You lose." Said Muhar.

"Shut up." Grunted Zero.

"Wouldn't be saying that if I were you." Said Muhar grinning.

"Fine you win, now can you help me up." Admitted Zero.

"Why?" asked Muhar.

"Because I said so!" shouted Zero.

"So." Said Muhar.

"So help me up!" shouted Zero.

"Well I'm having a sense of Déjà vu... Are you?." Said Muhar as his air sword dissipated into regular air.

"*sigh* Please help me up sensai." Asked Zero.

"Okay student." Said Muhar with a mocking smile as he lifted Zero up.

"I hate you." Said Zero.

Muhar said nothing. Zero walked away into the guild. Ever since that day, Zero and Muhar have fought a lot. They weren't friends either. Muhar taught Zero more tricks and skills. Zero also has been training privately, but not with his sword. Until that day which is the present.

 **Present**

"You know it's a shame. I can't believe I'm going to kill the person I have wasted so much time on. But I wanted to do this so bad, and now I can. So just because you were once my comrade, any last words or a fuck you or-"said Muhar before trailing off.

"Fuck you." Said Zero.

"Ah there it is." Said Muhar now with his air sword over his head.

Zero tried to get up but got into this weird kneeling position.

"You know Muhar." Started Zero.

"Yeah." Replied Muhar.

"I have been training privately." Said Zero with his head down.

"Oh really and why do I need to know this?" asked Muhar.

"Because it's pretty crucial information." Answered Zero.

"Yeah sure and how is this crucial information if you've just been training with your sword?" asked Muhar.

"Because you don't know if I have been training with a sword or not." Said Zero.

"You couldn't train with a gun and you don't seem physically stronger so nice try with that lie." Said Muhar.

"Well if that's all then it was nice knowing you, no not really, damn you to hell!" yelled Muhar as he swung his air sword down.

*Clank* *Whoosh* Muhar felt his air sword hit something that made his sword vanish. Muhar was confused. He looked down and was flabbergasted. Zero had blocked his attack with his right arm. Muhar also noticed that Zero's arm had a strange color of gray and navy blue.

" **Armament Hardening**." Said Zero.

Zero lifted his head up slowly showing the grin he had on his face.

Zero swiftly got up and punched the shocked Muhar in the face sending him flying.

"Well I got lucky. That usually doesn't happen, but thank god it did." Said Zero looking at his right arm.

Muhar got up with a pissed face. "You were teaching yourself magic! What the hell type of magic was that anyway!?" shouted Muhar.

Zero picked up his sword and looked at Muhar. "Well you see it wasn't a kind of magic but… **MAGMA TORNADO!"** said Zero as a magma tornado went flying towards Muhar.

Muhar dodged the attack and charged at Zero with an air sword.

"It doesn't matter! You're reckless with magic! Die you annoying piece of shit!" screamed Muhar.

Zero closed his eyes and said "I bet I can dodge your attacks with my eyes closed."

Muhar swung his sword and Zero dodged the swings unexpectedly. Muhar got frustrated and sent air pellets flying towards Zero. Zero opened his eyes and swung his sword which turned the pellets into regular air.

"Hey Muhar might want to dodge to the left." Said Zero before punching him with armament.

Muhar fell but got back up sending a hurricane at Zero. Zero made a hurricane of magma. The hurricanes collided and cancelled each other out.

"Arghhhh, that's it! I have one more spell not even you can survive, no one can survive it, and you get the luxury of falling victim to it." Said Muhar.

"Yeah cool man." Said Zero walking towards Muhar.

"See you in hell Zero, **Compact Air!"** shouted Muhar as a huge circle of dense air flew towards Zero at an alarming rate.

Zero just kept walking. The air hit Zero and exploded destroying the half destroyed guild into crumbles. The fairies and Usopp also got hit. Muhar saw this and smiled while chuckling.

"Watcha chuckling for?" asked an unknown voice.

Muhar felt his blood run cold.

Muhar looked up and saw Zero's body covered in that armament thing.

"You know, that "compact air" thing is really similar to your "air grenade." commented Zero.

"How d-did you s-survive?" asked Muhar in a hushed scared tone.

"Have you ever heard of haki?" asked Zero grinning.

"N-no, what the hell is h-haki?" answered Muhar.

"Well that's too bad, cause it's the thing that's about to kick your ass." Said Zero.

" **Armament Hardening!"** said Zero as his sword turned into armament.

" **Hardened Magma: Meteor Mash!"** shouted Zero was a ball of magma with armament incasing it formed on the tip of Zero's sword. Zero slammed his sword down as the ball of magma and armament struck Muhar.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Muhar in pain as his scream faded.

Zero looked at the burned Body of Muhar.

"I finally win you bastard." Said Zero laying down, exhausted.

"You finally defeated Muhar, congrats." Said a familiar voice.

Zero looked up and saw his previous master sitting down a few feet away from Zero.

"But it's too bad that you betrayed us." Said master as he got up.

"Hey don't forget about me." Said another person.

"Caesar, kill the fairies. I'll deal with the traitor." Commanded master.

"Gladly." Said Caesar as he walked towards the bodies of the fairies.

"Get ready Zero, I want to have a fun fight." Said the master as magic emanated from his body.

 **Hey guys so I'm finally done with this god damn chapter. 2,500 words+ holy shit. Well thanks for reading and see you guys in the next chapter. Also there is no reason or purpose as to why I added that flashback...**


	20. We're in Danger, Aren't we

**A/N: Hey guys! So I only have news for the people that are new to this story. That news is that I have fixed chapter 6! Yay, now you guys can see the how sucky it is but that's fine. That's all and let's gets into this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, Eiichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima does.**

"Huh, where am I?" asked Usopp as he got up.

Usopp took a look around and saw that he was in a room on a bed.

"Why does this scenario seem familiar? Asked Usopp to no one.

Usopp got out of bed and found a door to which he proceeded to open. As he opened the door, an all too familiar smell met his nose. It was the smell of the sea. Usopp opened the door and was greeted with bright sunlight to which he had to cover his eyes. When his eyes adjusted, he looked around and saw ocean everywhere and his… friends. Usopp was dumbfounded. He had just woken up to find himself back to the Thousand Sunny. Usopp didn't really question this as he screamed "Minna!"

Everyone on board looked at Usopp.

Nami walked towards Usopp and asked him what's wrong. Usopp fell to his knees as he was sobbing.

"Oi Usopp, what's wrong?" asked Luffy as he walked towards Usopp.

At this point everyone had walked towards Usopp worried. They kept asking him why he's crying and was looking around the ship to see if anything spooked Usopp.

Usopp while sobbing said "I missed you guys so much!"

"What're you talking about?" asked Nami putting her hands on her hips.

"Huh… Wait, what do you mean?" asked the confused Usopp.

"Since when did you recover from shock so quickly!?" asked the surprised Chopper.

"You're saying stuff like "I missed you guys… it's been so long… and other stuff like that." Explained Nami.

"Well yeah, it's been like 2 weeks since we got separated at saboady." Said Usopp now even more confused.

"Saboady… We were supposed to meet up in 2 years." Said Nami before vanishing in thin air.

"Wait what! Wait Nami where did you go? How did you do that!?" asked Usopp.

One by one the mugiwara's were vanishing, Franky, Chopper, Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Brook. Usopp was freaking out as the ocean and ship became black voids. He then looked at Luffy who was the only one there with Usopp.

"Listen Usopp." Commanded Luffy.

"Meet us back at Sabaody in 2 years… Until then… Where ever you are… Train there... And don't die…" said Luffy before he too vanished with a bright smile.

"Wait! Why 2 years? Where are you guys going? What's going on!? Someone please tell me!" shouted Usopp to no one.

Usopp then blacked out…

" **Chains**!" shouted Zero as fiery chains were flying towards their victim.

"Come on Zero, I know you can do better that." Said master as he dodged them without any effort.

" **Magma Tornado!"** yelled Zero as a swirl of magma-flames flew towards master.

"Ah, there's your signature move." Said master.

Master side stepped barely evading the spell. ( **I know it's impossible, but it's a fanfic based off anime… And we all know anime does not make since sometimes…)**

"Crap, I'm so tired but I'm the last one standing. I need to stop Caesar too… I need a chance to escape from master and stop Caesar." Said Zero mentally.

Zero ran towards master as magma-flames surrounded his sword. " **Magma slash!"** shouted Zero as he swung his sword.

"Oh, now you want to attack head on." Mocked master as he dodged Zero's attack and struck him in the gut.

Zero stumbled back, clutching his stomach.

"I see Muhar hasn't taught you how to cover open spots when attacking." Said master looking at Zero.

"Shut up, you old man!" shouted Zero.

"I'm hurt Zero. That was such a mean thing to say." Said master with a sarcastic tone.

" **Chains!"** shouted Zero as chains appeared once again.

"You really need to create some more spells you know, or maybe you should learn requip magic. Requip magic is pretty useful at times, you know." Said master dodging the chains.

"And you should start using your magic, cause if you don't, you might end up burned." Shouted Zero.

" **Magma Tornado!"** shouted Zero.

"Why should I use magic on someone I can beat without magic?" asked the master avoiding the spell again.

"Just because you are the "master" of some half assed guild doesn't mean I can't defeat you!" shouted Zero.

"Oh really. Well you see, there's a reason to why I'm the master of a "half assed" guild… Because I'm stronger than the half assed guild members." Said master slowly walking towards Zero.

"Oh yeah, well I'm about to prove you wrong! **Armament Hardening!"** said Zero running towards master with his sword covered with armament.

"Armament eh, never heard of that." Said master dodging Zero's slashes.

"You know, you're fighting style is pretty boring, just like Muhar's" said master grabbing Zero's sword and punching Zero in the face hard.

Zero flew across the destroyed guild and crashed into the ground. Zero tried to get up but he started coughing blood and bile. Zero managed to get to his hands and knees before he got stomped back into the ground hard. Zero was still being forced to the ground as a crater appeared below Zero.

" **50 pounds."** Said master.

"Let's see, I'm pretty tired so I'm going to sit here and let your body be crushed by gravity, does that sound good to you, because it sounds good to me." Said master in a mocking voice.

"F-fuck y-you…" grunted Zero.

"That's not nice, hm, oh I know, **75 pounds**." Said master as the gravity around Zero became heavier.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Zero in pain.

"Do you feel your organs getting crushed? Does the pressure hurt? Your pride must be broken as you are getting crushed like a bug by an old man who isn't even touching you." Asked master.

" **115 pounds."** Said master.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Zero as he felt his organs beginning to burst.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Zero. But I'm afraid this is the last time we'll meet. Good Bye!" said master as he got up.

" **150 pou-"** started master.

" **Exploding Stars x3!"** shouted an unknown voice.

Master turned around but was greeted with 3 explosions to the face. Master stumbled and fell.

" **Firebird Star!"** shouted the unknown voice.

A firebird flew towards the body of master.

"Ugh!" shouted master.

Zero was free from master's gravity magic and immediately got up before he fell again clutching his torso. Zero lay there for what seemed like an hour but in reality he laid there for 30 seconds. Zero felt the pain dissipate enough for him to barely get up. He looked at his savior and was surprised to see the coward that was the sniper of the Mugiwara's.

"Sogeking!" shouted Zero in surprise.

"Hm, oh Zero-kun ( **We all know Usopp doesn't** **usually say –kun and the end of names… But we all know a certain someone does.)"** Said the sniper as he saw Zero walking towards him.

"Oi, what's with the mask?" asked Zero.

"On the Sniper Island… I was born… A hundred shots, a hundred hits… Lu lu lala lu… Even a mouse's eye… Lock On… Even your heart… Lock on… The man who came from the Sniper Island… lululu lulu lala… Run Away! Sogege soge soge… Sogeking!" sang sogeking softly.

Zero sweat dropped. "What's with the song?" asked Zero.

"On the Sniper Island… I was born…" started Usopp again.

"When did you wake up?" asked Zero.

"A hundred shots, a hundred hits… lu lu lala lu…" continued Usopp.

"Can you stop singing?" requested Zero.

"Even a mouse's eye… Lock on… Even your heart… Lock On..." continued Sogeking.

"Listen, it's a nice song but we don't have time for this." Said Zero.

"The man who came from Sniper Island… Lululu lulu lala… Run away!" continued Sogeking ignoring Zero.

"Hey he's getting up! He's getting up! Shouted Zero.

"Sogege soge Soge… Sogeking!" finished Sogeking.

"You sang that twice now! We could have used this time to attack master while he was still down!" shouted Zero in frustration.

"On the Sniper Island…" Started Sgoeking again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME BEAT MASTER'S ASS, YOU IDIOT!" shouted Zero almost punching Sogeking.

"You're right Zero-kun. Let's attack master! Follow me!" said Sogeking pointing at the now standing master.

"You idiot… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING!" shouted Zero.

"Hush Zero-kun." Commanded Sogeking.

"AND WHAT'S WITH THE –KUN THING!?" asked Zero.

"Ahem! Did you forget about me?" asked master.

Zero and Sogeking turned to face master.

"Shit!" shouted Zero.

"Don't worry Zero-kun, I'll take care of him." Said Sogeking putting a pellet into his slingshot and aimed it at master.

" **Tobasco St-"** said Usopp before being forced to the ground.

" **50 pounds."** Said master.

"Ah!" shouted Sogeking.

" **Armament Hardening!"** said Zero as he ran towards master.

" **Hardened Magma: Heat Massacre!"** shouted Zero.

Zero slashed at master but missed… but he kept swinging at master. He missed but started to go faster and faster. Master kept dodging until he gained a cut and a burn. Zero kept going faster. Master was gaining more cuts and started to sweat due to the heat radiating from the sword. By this point Sogeking was free and was aiming at master.

"Zero-kun move out of the way!" shouted Sogeking as he aimed his slingshot at master.

Zero kept slashing faster until he was at a speed where he has caught master fully in his cutting fury. Master was gaining cuts everywhere. Zero then slashed a deep cut on master that started on master's left shoulder to master's lower right torso. Zero jumped back as master radiated with a red aura before gaining 7 more deep cuts in a second.

"Sogeking! Shoot him now!" commanded Zero.

"Right Zero-kun, **Tobasco Star!"** shouted Sogeking as he shot tobasco into master's mouth.

Master's face turned red.

" **Exploding Star x3!** Sogeking shouted as the pellets exploded as they hit master's face.

Sogeking ran up to master's body and shot all of his ammo except for his smoke and tobasco stars… And a rubber band. When Sogeking was finished, master was laying on the ground stiff.

"Nice Sogeking." Said Zero laying down, panting.

"No problem Zero-kun." Replied Sogeking.

"Why are you calling me Zero-kun?" asked Zero.

"That's your name isn't it?" asked Sogeking.

"It is, but why are you adding –kun after my name now?" asked Zero.

"So you don't like that?" asked Sogeking.

"Never mind." Replied Zero.

"Well I must be going now." Said Sogeking walking away.

"Wait!" shouted Zero.

"Yes." Answered Sogeking.

"Where are you going?" Asked Zero.

"Back to Sniper Island!" said Sogeking.

"Dude, drop the act." Said Zero.

"What act?" asked Sogeking.

" **Meteor Strike**!" shouted an unknown voice.

Zero and Sogeking looked over to the bruised and burned body of master. He was standing and had a pissed look.

"You shitty brats think that you've won. Well you didn't. All you've done is make me mad. And when I'm mad, I tend to show no mercy to my enemies." Said master.

A whooshing sound could be heard. Zero and Sogeking looked above them and found a giant meteorite falling straight above them.

"Oh come the hell on!" shouted Zero as he got up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A meteorite! Oh god, help meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" shouted Sogeking in terror.

"And not only that but how about everyone in this area gets their organs crushed as the meteor burns and annihilates them, **100 pounds!"** said master as Zero and Sogeking were forced to the ground.

Ah!" shouted Zero and Sogeking.

Sogeking's mask broke into little pieces thanks to the pressure revealing Usopp's face. The fairy Tail members that were already suffering were also beings crushed by the intense pressure. The Black Wing members were also being forced down. The meteorite came closer as Zero and Usopp struggled to get up.

"It's time Fairy Tail. It's time for you to die and wither away for all the sins and lies you have told the world. Good bye Fairy Tail!" said master as the meteorite was seconds away from its target.

The meteorite cracked as it hit the ground…

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading so far and for the those of you who are probably thinking I forgot Caesar, don't worry I didn't. I'll explain what happened to Caesar at the last chapter of this ark. And I was going to get rid of Zero but I realized how he can be important in this fanfic. Well that's it and see you guys later!**


	21. When a pirate and marine fight together!

**A/N: Are you guy's hype! No… okay. Anyway let's get into this chapter!**

The meteorite cracked as it hit the ground. That's what master saw and thought. What really happened was master getting punched in the face with fire, and a crap ton of spells hitting the meteorite, obliterating it. Zero and Usopp were free from the spell and were happy and confused. They saw the fairy Tail members were up and energetic. Usopp and Zero got up and joined the fairy Tail members who were surrounding master.

"Oh, if it isn't Makarov." Said master.

"Figi. It's been awhile." Said Makarov.

"So what are you going to do now Makarov?" asked Figi.

Makarov then turned big and yelled a Figi.

"How dare you hurt my little brats!" shouted Makarov out of anger.

"And how dare you say you are the strongest guild!" shouted Figi.

"Wait, so you did all this because he was better than you!" shouted Zero who squirmed his way through the crowd of fairies.

"Zero, he is not better than me!" shouted Figi.

"So that's your reason of my brats. THAT IS THE MOST IMMATURE AND STUPID REASON AS TO WHY YOU SHOULD DESTROY MY GUILD AND HURT MY BRATS!" shouted Makarov as he threw a punch towards Figi.

Figi tried to dodge but the fist was too big and he was too slow. He got smashed. Makarov kept reigning hell on him until he heard "stop." Makarov halted his assault and looked at Zero.

"What is it Zero?" asked Makarov.

"Let Usopp and I take care of him!" said Zero with a confident smile.

Figi miraculously started to get up.

"You and that scrawny shit think you can defeat me!" said master.

"That's impossible!" said Figi.

"Zero are you sure?" asked Makarov.

"Yes." Replied Zero getting his sword ready.

Makarov shrunk down to his normal size and said "Okay, I'll leave him up to you and Usopp."

"Thanks, master!" shouted Zero.

"Oi Sogeking, Let's go!" commanded Zero.

"Huh r-right!" answered Usopp running towards Figi with Zero.

" **Tobasco Star!"** shouted Usopp as he shot a tobasco into Figi's mouth.

Figi coughed the tobasco out of his mouth.

" **50 pounds."** Said Figi.

Zero and Usopp stopped and fell flat on the ground hard.

"You shits think you can defeat me! I can crush you all easily! **85 pounds!** " said Figi as more pressure was added.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Usopp and Zero in pain.

Usopp started to get up.

"What… How are you…? HOW ARE YOU GETTING UP!?" asked Figi in surprise.

"I promised my friends I would meet them in three days." Said Usopp still barely getting up.

Zero also started to get up.

"But I had a dream. I had a dream that I had to meet them in 2 years! And I intend to become stronger… I intend to become stronger so I can stop being a coward… So I can truly call myself a member of the Mugiwara Pirates!" shouted Usopp as he miraculously got up and was now standing and walking towards Figi.

Zero is still trying to get up as his injures are keeping him down.

"Well too bad you dirty scumbag! You won't be able to see your pathetic crew in 2 years because you'll be dead by then! **100 pounds!** " shouted Figi as Usopp was forced to his knees.

Usopp started to get back up as he glared at Figi. "What did you say about my friends?" asked Usopp.

"I said they are hopeless dirty scumbags!" replied Figi.

"They're not scumbags! If anyone were to be a scumbag, it would be YOU!" shouted Usopp as he kept walking towards Figi.

"Says the low life pirate! **125 pou-"** started Figi before he was hit by magma-flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, flames, how the hell did flames reach me?!" shouted Figi.

"They're not regular flames. Their magma-flames that overpower a lot of magic, including yours. ( **that did not make any sense, but let's go with it!)"** said Zero who was free from the spell as well as Usopp.

"You little shits!" shouted Figi.

"Hey Zero." Called Usopp.

"Yeah Sogeking." Replied Zero.

"Hit this shell with your best attack." Commanded Usopp while tossing Zero a pink shell.

"Wait, isn't this an impact shell? Asked Zero.

"Yes it is, now hit it with everything you've got!" commanded Usopp.

"Okay." Said Zero placing the shell down.

"I don't know what you're planning but I won't let you do anything!" shouted Figi.

" **200 pou- Tobasco Star!"** shouted Fig before having tobasco in his mouth and swallowing it.

"Have some more! **Tobasco Star x3"** shouted Usopp as he shot tobasco pellets into Figi's eyes and mouth.

" **Armament Hardening!"** shouted Zero as armament covered Zero's sword.

" **Hardened Magma: Black Tiger Fury!"** shouted Zero as he swung his sword multiple times on the shell.

Zero then swung his sword downward hard. A tiger with black fur and a deep shade of red surrounding it appeared above Zero as the tiger pounced on the shell and exploded. Zero then picked up the shell and tossed it to Usopp.

"Sogeking! The rest is up to you! You got one shot! Be sure to get close enough and unload it all on a vital spot!" said Zero.

"Right, thanks Zero!" said Usopp.

" **Smoke Star!** " shouted Usopp as smoke covered Figi.

"What's going on? What are you shits doing!? "shouted Figi.

Usopp ran towards Figi. He clutched the shell tightly.

"This is for all the people you have used, betrayed, and attacked! This is for insulting my friends! This is for Fairy Tail!" shouted Usopp.

Usopp shoved the shell in Figi's torso and yelled " **Impact!"**

A large explosion bursted from the shell onto Figi's torso causing him so fly onto the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Usopp dropping the shell and grasping his right arm.

Zero walked over to Usopp and looked at Figi's stiff body. He wasn't moving. He looked at Usopp and said "We defeated Black Wings."

Usopp looked at him and smiled before falling and blacking out.

The Fairy Tail members became alert and came to Usopp's side.

"Oi is he going to be okay?" asked Gray.

"He's breathing." Said Happy.

Porlyusica who was examining Usopp said "That he was tired and needed some rest."

Zero also collapsed and blacked out. Porlyusica with the help of team Natsu carried them to her treehouse. Team Natsu left to go help the rest of the guild rebuild their guild hall.

 **4 days later**

Usopp blinked.

He blinked a couple more times before sitting up. He looked at his bandaged body. He looked over to his right and saw Zero laying on a bed next to him. He was covered in bandages too.

"You should get more rest." Suggested an unknown voice.

Usopp looked over and saw Porlyusica.

"Um yeah sure." Said sopp laying back down and closing eyes.

 **Well done with this chapter and this chapter sucked but eh, did my best. Anyways see you guys later!**


	22. Celebration! Black Wings Ark Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys, so my mind exploded with ideas yesterday and I can't wait to type it down and share with you guys. So this chapter is the ending to this crappy ark, thanks Jesus. Well that's it and, I'm so stupid I'm just going to write now.**

"GET OUT!" shouted Porlyusica as she kicked Usopp and Zero out of her treehouse.

"That old bit-"started Zero before he was cut off.

"We're in the middle of nowhere! How are we going to get out of this forest! What if we encounter a dangerous beast or animal! What if we starve!" shouted Usopp panicking.

"Shut up!" shouted Zero.

"Huh, sorry." Said Usopp.

"We'll get out of this forest. We might be staying here over night. But we can kill an animal so we don't starve." Said Zero.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I don't want to be here in the dark!" complained Usopp.

"You're scared of the dark but you're not scared of Black Wings." Said Zero face palming.

"I was scared of them too, but in the dark, anything can attack, especially in a forest!" explained Usopp.

"*Sigh* you're definitely a strange pirate." Said Zero as he started walking.

"Oi, where you going?" asked Usopp.

"Going into the forest, you can come if you want." Answered Zero.

"W-wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" shouted Usopp jogging towards Zero.

 **4 hours later**

"Can *pant* we stop *pant*?" asked Usopp.

"Why?" asked Zero.

"*pant* Because we've been *pant* walking for like *pant* hours." Answered Usopp.

"So." Said Zero.

"If I *pant* walk any longer, I *pant* might die." Said Usopp.

"Oh don't tell me, you're tired." Said Zero.

"*pant* Who wouldn't be tired after walking for hours?!" asked Usopp.

"Everyone except you can walk for hours." Answered Zero.

"And *pant* the everyone *pant* your talking about are *pant* monsters." Said Usopp.

"Fine we'll take a rest." Said Zero taking his bandages off.

"YES!" shouted Usopp as he fell on the ground embracing it.

"Hey Sogeking?" called Zero.

"Yeah." Answered Usopp.

"Did you see someone else back when we were fighting Black Wings?" asked Zero.

"Um, I remember this one guy when I woke up…" answered Usopp.

 **Flashback**

"Hm, I'm going to start with that long nose idiot." Said Caesar as he prepared a magic spell.

"Ugh, 2 years… What does that mean?" said Usopp as he woke up.

"What! You're awake! Impossible!" shouted Caesar in surprise.

"Huh, oh god, an enemy!" shouted Usopp as he immediately stood up and aimed his slingshot at Caesar.

"Wait! Please don't hurt me! I promise I didn't do anything!" said Caesar covering his head.

"Huh. Um, so you're not the enemy?" asked Usopp lowering his slingshot."

"No, I'm your enemy. **Explosive Gas!"** said Caesar blasting red gas at Usopp.

"Wait, Exploding!" shouted Usopp covering his head.

Usopp waited a bit before looking up to see the gas taking its sweet ass time. Usopp saw Caesar with his arms crossed with a sadistic smile. Usopp got into a regular standing position and just stared at the gas.

"Prepare to die you piece of shit." Said Caesar.

"Um, okay." Said Usopp walking past the gas.

"What! How did you pass my super cool and deadly attack?" asked Caesar.

"You do know it's going super slow right?" asked Usopp.

"No way. He passed my explosive gas attack like it was nothing. Is he god? No he's just a stupid fairy who got lucky. Yeah he's just lucky, no need to worry." Thought Caesar.

"Then you won't be able to avoid this attack! **Poison Gas!"** said Caesar releasing a purple gas at Usopp.

"Oi, are you an idiot?" asked Usopp avoiding Caesar's poison gas.

"No way! There's no way you dodged that too!" shouted Caesar in surprise.

"Yeah, I did." Said Usopp getting doubts about the Caesar guy.

Usopp looked behind him to see the red gas hit a tree and saw it explode a piece of bark off the tree. He also saw the purple gas pass the fairies and them just making a disgusted face in their sleep.

"This guy is not human. But whether or not he's human or something else, he won't be able to avoid my deadliest gas." said Caesar smiling.

"Hey look, I have more important things to do so… can you move out of my way." Said Usopp.

"You may have been lucky enough to dodge 2 of my deadly attacks but you won't be able to fend off my ultimate attack! **All Killing Gas!"** shouted Caesar shooting a rainbow gas at Usopp.

Usopp sighed and walked passed the gas.

"You avoided my most powerful attack… A-are you g-god?" said Caesar with fright in his voice.

"Well, I've kicked god's ass so… I guess I am." Said Usopp with a shrug.

"No wonder you avoided my attacks! I'm so foolish to think I could win against god!" shouted Caesar falling on his knees and covering his face.

"This guy is a total idiot… *sigh*" said Usopp before reaching into his bag.

Usopp took out a mask that was yellow with a sun design on it. He wore it.

"List your head." Commanded Usopp.

Caesar slowly lifted his head only to be greeted with the mask wearing Usopp.

"Ahhhhhh, god please spare me! I beg you! I won't ever do it again!" pleaded Caesar.

"You have angered me. Now you must face your punishment." Said Usopp in a wimpy but commanding voice.

"No please! I'll do anything please just spare me!" pleaded Caesar.

Usopp took out his slingshot and loaded a fire bird star in it.

"I shall leave your punishment with the deadliest animal in the world." Said Usopp aiming his slingshot.

"No please, anything but sun bird!" shouted Caesar.

"He's afraid of the sun bird… Well that makes things easier." Thought Usopp.

"Yes, it is the sun bird." Answered Usopp.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" shouted Caesar.

" **FireBird Star!"** shouted Usopp as he shot the red pellet that transformed into a fire bird.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" shouted Caesar again before he got tackled by the fire bird.

Usopp looked down at Caesar and shrugged.

"Okay he's taken care of, time to help Zero." Said Usopp running towards Zero and Figi.

 **End of Flashback**

"Yeah Caesar's an idiot." Said Zero.

"I know!" shouted Usopp.

"Why did you call yourself the Fairy Sniper?" asked Zero.

"Huh?" replied Usopp cocking his head to the side.

"When you defeated me on the cliff... You called yourself the Fairy Sniper, but then you called yourself Captain Usopp when we were fighting Black Wings." explained Zero.

"Well you were the fist person I defeated with a magical weapon. And I am part of a magic using guild. And I am a sniper so that's why I called myself that." explained Usopp.

"That doesn't answer my other question." said Zero.

"I was panicking and I resorted to my old lies that I'm used to." explained Usopp.

"You know lying is a bad habit right." said Zero.

"How else am I supposed to protect my self!?" shouted Usopp.

"You can snipe right?" asked Zero.

"Yeah!" answered Usopp.

"You have a weapon and ammo right?" asked Zero.

"Um, yeah." answered Usopp.

"You use your sniping skills with your weapon to protect yourself." said Zero.

"But there are some people that are monsters!" shouted Usopp.

"Yeah, yeah." replied Zero.

"So how did your sword turn navy blue?" asked Usopp.

"Armament Haki." answered Zero.

"What's Armament Haki?" asked Usopp.

"A special power that everyone has." said Zero.

"What does it do?" asked Usopp.

"It acts as unbreakable armor." answered Zero.

"Really! Armament Haki!" shouted Usopp as he held out his arm.

"First, you're stupid. Second, you say Armament Hardening. And Third, you have to train to unlock Haki." said Zero.

"I'm not stupid! And can you help train me to unlock Haki?" asked Usopp.

"Sure, but its going to rough." said Zero.

"It can't be that rough if you've already mastered it." said Usopp.

"I didn't master it but I can help you unlock your Haki though." said Zero.

"Then how did you use haki?" asked Usopp.

"I got lucky." answered Zero.

"Of course." commented Usopp.

"So you want to keep walking now?" asked Zero.

"Um, no." answered Usopp.

"Oh come on, it's not even that hot!" complained Zero.

"Hey it's not my fault my body doesn't want to move!" defended Usopp.

"That doesn't make sense!" shouted Zero.

"Yes it does." Said Usopp.

"You're stupid!" shouted Zero.

"No I'm not!" said Usopp.

"Listen, I'm not going to stay here for however long you have to rest! So I'm leaving you're on your god damn own!" shouted Zero as he got up and started walking.

"Wait!" shouted Usopp jogging over to Zero.

"You are a lazy ass pirate you know that." Said Zero.

"And I'm not a slave who thinks he doing justice!" shouted Usopp.

"What did you say you dirty pirate!" shouted Zero.

"Face it! The World Government is just using you guys as tools! If you die, they don't care! All you're doing is taking away people's freedom!" shouted Usopp.

"Well at least we die in honor. And we imprison people like you who have caused grief and death to innocent people!" shouted Zero glaring at Usopp.

"Well you guys are so focused on catching us that you end up hurting more people than us!" shouted Usopp.

"Well, errr." Started Zero.

"You guys are hiring pirates that have no intension of following your rules! You guys are killing mothers who you think might be the wife of some infamous pirate. So what if the baby of an infamous pirate is born! They didn't do anything, they just want to live! And also you guys are imprisoning people who just want adventure too! And also, you know what… We have saved the East Blue from being destroyed or taken over twice! We have saved a country! We took down a guy who abused his power. We have done all these things that you guys haven't even tried to handle! So tell me, Are you guys really the good guys?" rambled Usopp.

"Shut up you dirty, stealing, killing pirate! You don't understand the pain and fear that you strike in innocent people! So stop saying things about us, when you don't understand shit!" shouted Zero.

"Err, **Explosive Star!"** shouted Usopp as he shot a pellet at Zero.

Zero got hit and got knocked off his feet.

"You pirates always try to solve things with violence." Said Zero grabbing his sword.

"You guys are no different." Said Usopp.

" **Smoke Star!"** shouted Usopp.

" **Magma Tornado!"** shouted Zero melting the pellet before it exploded.

"I' m going to capture you and imprison you, you shitty pirate!" shouted Zero getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, try and catch me if you can." Said Usopp aiming his slingshot at Usopp.

" **FireBird-… Magma-"** started Usopp and Zero.

"Natsu eat the fire bird I'll stop the magma spell." Commanded a stern female voice.

"Right." Agreed Natsu.

" **Adamant Armor (Not sure if it's called that, but it's the one with the two giant shield things that fended off against Jupiter)"** said a certain red head.

"Star… Slash!" shouted Usopp and Zero.

*slurp* *Clank*.

"You guys fighting without me?" asked Natsu.

"Huh." Said Usopp.

"The hell!" shouted Zero.

"Natsu, Erza… What are you guys doing here?" asked Usopp.

"We were looking for you guys." Answered Natsu.

"Why were you looking for us?" asked Zero.

"Well you are in the middle of a forest." Answered Erza turning back into her original armor.

"Well yeah." Said Zero putting away his sword. **(I forgot to mention that Zero has a sword pouch thing on his back).**

Usopp put his slingshot away and asked if they would take them back to the guild. Natsu answered him a yeah with a face that said "You're stupid." Natsu and Erza lead Usopp and Zero who had not looked or spoken to each other the whole time.

"So, what were you guys arguing about?" asked Natsu.

"Um, nothing." Answered Usopp.

"How can you argue about nothing?" asked Natsu miraculously thinking.

"We were arguing about who's weapon was better." Lied Zero.

"Oh, okay." Responded Natsu smiling like a dork.

"I still can't get over the fact that this guy is exactly like Luffy." Thought Usopp eyeing Natsu.

"So do you guys know why you were on the ground suffering?" asked Usopp.

"Well master made a guess that they created a beam of highly concentrated anti-magic particles that basically takes away people's magic." Answered Erza.

"But why were you guys suffering if it just takes away your magic?" asked Usopp.

"Our magic is our life." Answered Erza.

"Oh, but how come you guys were able to use your magic at that last moment?" Asked Usopp.

"The gravity magic that Black's Wings master uses probably forced the anti-magic particles away from us." Guessed Erza.

"How were you guys able to stand up though?" asked Usopp.

"His magic was weak, it didn't take that much effort." Answered Erza.

"You guys are monsters." Commented Usopp.

"I'm a dragon slayer, not a monster." Said Natsu.

 **At Fairy Tail**

"We're back!" shouted Natsu.

"No one cares." Answered Gray.

"What'd you say ice striper!" shouted Natsu getting in Gray's face.

"Get out of my face Flame brain." Said Gray shoving Natsu back.

"You piece of- **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** shouted Natsu as a stream of fire left Natsu's mouth.

" **Ice-Make Lance!"** shouted Gray as he shot several ice lances at Natsu.

Their attacks collided and they fought, which got the whole guild fighting until Makarov stopped them.

"Stop fighting brats! We have to thank Usopp and Zero for fighting a whole dark guild by themselves." Shouted Makarov.

"I could've done that." Said Natsu pouting.

"Hey, they saved our lives." Said Lucy.

"So as thanks let's celebrate! ( **Hey, Fairy Tail is all about partying. You can't deny that.)"** announced Makarov.

"Yeah!" shouted the fairies.

In seconds food and beer were out. There was fighting, laughing, drinking, eating, and of course partying. Zero went off to do his own thing while Usopp was greeted by Makarov.

"Usopp." Called Makarov.

"Huh, oh old man. Watch' a need." Answered Usopp.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving us." Answered Makarov.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard." Said Usopp with a confident smile.

"I imagine it wasn't. So as a gift here take this." Said Makarov handing Usopp a new slingshot.

"Thanks." Said Usopp looking at it.

"I noticed that your slingshot was defused of magic so I decided to give you a new magic one." Said Makarov.

"Thanks, but does it have the same magic as the last one?" asked Usopp.

"Yes, it does." Answered Makarov.

"Okay." Said Usopp putting a firebird pellet in his new slingshot before firing it.

Makarov walked away to talk to Zero. Usopp hit Natsu and Gray. They got pissed and chased Usopp who ran like hell. This caused the whole guild to fight again. Then Erza joined the fight because her cake got smashed. This continued until the whole guild fell asleep miraculously. The black Wing's members also got imprisoned a couple hours ago too.

 **Somewhere far away from Magnolia**

"I have to hurry…" said an unknown boy.

"I have to hurry to Fairy Tail." Said the unknown boy.

 **Hey guys so this is the final chapter of this shitty ark, finally! Also sorry if this chapter was random, I got lazy. So anyway the next ark is actually going to introduce another OC that WILL NOT be joining Fairy Tail. So thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	23. 5 Guys Means 5 Idiots

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in 2 weeks… not that you guys care. So the ark isn't going to be out for the next few chapters not that you guys care at all too… I just wanted to say that. Yeah, I'm going to delete that. Anyway enough with this and let's get into this chapter.**

"Okay so first we're going to focus on Armament Haki." Said Zero.

"Okay." Said Usopp.

"So let's focus on your left or right arm." Said Zero.

"Heh this should be easy." Said Usopp smiling while pointing to himself.

"Then do it." Said Zero.

Usopp started sweating and said "Um what."

"If you think it's easy then try it." Said Zero.

"Well you see I'm really tired and you know… heh heh." Said Usopp rubbing the back of his head.

"That's what I thought… Okay so first-" started Zero **(Sorry I don't know how people unlock Haki so yeah).**

 **5 minutes later**

"Can *pant* we take a *pant* break *pant*?" asked Usopp taking deep breathes.

"IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN 5 MINTUES!" shouted Zero.

"Hey, this training is really intense." Said Usopp.

"*sigh* LISTEN UP! WE ARE GOING TO RUN 5 MILES A DAY STARTING NOW!" shouted Zero lifting Usopp.

"WAIT WHY!?" shouted Usopp.

"You need to get in shape and also, eat a fucking sandwich or something too." Said Zero.

"And you say pirates are harsh." Said Usopp.

"What did you say!" shouted Zero.

"Hey wait!" shouted a male voice.

"Huh-." Started Zero looking over behind him before he got punched in the face.

"YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING WITHOUT ME DAMNIT!" shouted Natsu.

Zero flew before smacking into a nearby tree. Usopp was still trying to process what happened before he saw an angry Erza punch Natsu into the ground creating a crater and yelling at him. Gray insulted Natsu which caused Natsu to get back up and insult Gray back until they got smacked by Erza and also getting yelled at. Lucy just face palmed and shook her head before heading over to Usopp.

"What were you and Zero doing?" asked Lucy.

"Training." Answered Usopp.

"Why were you training?" asked Lucy.

"Um… Just so when we fight the next bad guy I can beat them easier like I did with that other guy!" said Usopp as he smiled while pointing to himself.

"Oh okay." Said Lucy.

Usopp and Lucy looked over to see Zero walking over like nothing happened with a burn mark on his right cheek. He was holding his sword and was walking over to Natsu. He also had a blunt face with a hint of anger and his eye twitched ever so slightly. When he reached Natsu, he asked Erza if he could "punish" him. She said yeah and… let's just say Natsu is going to pay Porlyusica a visit. Usopp and Lucy shook their heads. Gray just made fun of Natsu.

 **Later, at the guild**

"Okay, now I mix this together… put this in here… Mix this together…" mumbled Usopp as he made his special ammo.

"What are these!? They look lame." Said Natsu picking up a blue ball.

"Hey put that down!" shouted Usopp snatching the blue sphere out of Natsu's hands.

"Yeah what are these things and what do they do?" asked Gray as he picked up a red ball.

"Hey stop picking stuff up!" shouted Usopp also snatching the red ball out of Gray's hand.

Usopp looked around and also saw Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray picking up balls. Usopp tried to have them let go of his ammo but his efforts were futile.

"I'll tell you what they are and what they do! So stop touching them and get out of this square!" shouted Usopp as he gathered four more spheres.

"Square?" said Lucy nodding her head to the side.

"Yeah this square is my factory." Said Usopp pointing down.

Team Natsu looked down to see a poorly drawn square then back up at Usopp.

"You can't just claim a spot of the guild you know. The guild is for everyone." Said Natsu.

"It's just a tiny space! And it's in a corner!" shouted Usopp.

"Well some of us like this corner!" shouted Natsu.

"It's just a corner." Said Gray.

"There are many other corners!" shouted Usopp.

"But some of us like this corner only!" shouted Natsu.

"Why do you even like this corner?!" shouted Usopp.

"I don't but some other people do!" shouted Natsu.

"No one does." Said Lucy.

"*Sigh* this guy is just as stubborn as Luffy." Said Usopp giving up.

"So what do they do?" asked Natsu.

"These are the things I shoot out of my slingshot." Said Usopp holding up a blue ball.

"Oh so those are the things you shoot." Said Gray.

"But they all do different things." Said Usopp.

"Like what?" asked Lucy.

"Well this one explodes." Said Usopp holding up a red ball.

"What does that one do?" asked Natsu pointing at a deep red ball.

"That explodes tobasco." Said Usopp.

"Can I eat it?" asked Natsu picking one up.

"No!" shouted Usopp as he snatched it out of Natsu's hand for the 100th time.

"What do the others do?" asked Gray.

"Well one spits ketchup, made of pure metal, summons lightning ( **this is a new one I created),** summons a whirlpool ( **another one I created),** can make a fire bird, ice shards ( **another new one),** summons a hurricane ( **another new one),** and a super-secret one." Listed Usopp.

"What does the last one do?" asked Natsu picking it up.

"Don't touch that one especially!" shouted Usopp grabbing it.

"What's so important about it?" asked Gray.

"It's supposed to be a secret." Said Usopp.

"When are you going to use it?" asked Lucy.

"When I'm done training with Zero I'll use it." Answered Usopp.

"Why are you going to use it until then?" asked Lucy.

"Well… Let's just say Zero is teaching me some new magic that works well with this one." Said Usopp.

"What's the magic called?" asked Natsu.

"Um it's um called um…" said Usopp.

"It's called…" said Natsu.

"Um…" said Usopp smiling awkwardly.

*Boom*! Everyone in the guild snapped their heads in the direction of the explosion. There was a huge hole on the right side of Fairy Tail.

"Oh come on! We just had that rebuilt!" shouted a random guild member.

"Shut up wizards! We are here for Wendy Marvell! So either give her up or face the consequence!" shouted a man wearing a tux with a weird animal mask.

"Yeah right! Like were going to hand over one of our friends!" shouted Natsu with flames erupting form his body.

Every Fairy Tail members except Usopp and Wendy prepared themselves. As the smoke cleared they could see 4 more people behind the strange man. They all wore weird animal masks like the guy in the tux. They all wore tuxes but their bow ties were different colors. One was red; the other was blue, green, yellow, and purple.

"I knew you fools would try to fight us." Said the man with the red bow.

 **Okay I lied, there's going to be a mini ark leading up to the next one so yeah. Well thanks for reading and see you guys later!**


	24. I Give Up and Thank You Very Much!

Hey guys, it's Tyiinva here and I have sad news (Probably happy for all of you). I have decided to give up on fanfics! I may return, but probably not. I would like to thank you all for reading this fanfic and leaving reviews if at all. This was my first fanfic and boy have I improved thanks to all of you. I kind of feel emotional which is kind of weird. Well, thank you for reading this first story i have every created and **_Good Bye_**.


End file.
